Lien, damnation et représailles
by Tarzan-chan
Summary: Sasuke intègre l'Association Secrète pour l'Extermination des criminels. Voilà que son chef lui ordonne de jouer la comédie envers un certain Naruto pour gagner sa confiance et l'amener à se joindre à l'ASEC. Et si tout ça n'était pas de la comédie?
1. Prologue

**MINI-PROLOGUE**

_« Rien ne peut briser un lien fraternel. » Allez chier. Rien ne m'apaiserait plus que d'entendre le son de son cœur transpercé de ma propre main, sentir son souffle s'éteindre et voir ses yeux perdre leur étincelle de vie. Moi, mon frère, je veux le tuer, je dois trouver une manière. Et je sais pertinemment que ce sont eux qui vont me l'offrir. La vengeance me tient en vie. Mon cœur ne sera léger que lorsqu'elle sera accomplie.___

_Et si Sasuke avait tord? Il croit dur comme fer que se salir les mains est le seul moyen d'être en paix. Et si un blond lui ouvrait les yeux et changeait tout, radicalement ..._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**  
**« La seule façon d'être heureux pour moi, c'est d'aimer souffrir. »**

Comme à l'habitude, les gens déambulaient des les rues de Tokyo, les gorgeant de leur étouffante présence. Un jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi cette dense foule. L'air se faisait rare dans ce lieu bondé de monde alors il bifurqua dans les petites ruelles où plus il progressait, plus la population devenait clairsemée jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à vagabonder seul sans but. C'était sans exagération qu'il soupira de contentement : pas de cours. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait ici tel un chat errant sans but à cet heure si tardive. S'ayant réveillé au moment du zénith du soleil, l'astre n'avait pas mit beaucoup de temps à décliner, si bien que dans peu de temps il ferait sombre et que l'étudiant était encore bien loin de chez lui. Sans importance en réalité car le brun connaissait bien l'endroit, mais il était reconnu que ce n'était pas très prudent de se promener en singulier tard le soir dans les petites venelles de Tokyo. Ce n'est pas ce qui aurait pu le convaincre de retourner chez lui mais il interrompit tout de même sa balade pour choisir une voie qui le mènerait chez lui. L'air frais de la nuit le frappa en pleine figure. Il frissonna. L'ambiance sinistre qui régnait à ce moment de la journée aurait de quoi donner froid dans le dos aux plus braves, mais rien d'arnomal à l'habitué qu'était le jeune homme de glace. Ces rues que le garçon empruntait étaient très peu fréquentées et par conséquent, dotées d'un éclairage douteux. L'air humide emplissait les poumons du brun qui expirait une fumée blanchâtre et dense à chaque fois.

Les pas feutrés de la jeune fille se mêlaient à tous autres bruits qu'on aurait décrits comme étant communs cette nuit-là. Sa cape lui cachait la moitié du visage et la quasi-obscurité ne laissait voir aucun trait de son visage. L'unique chose perceptible de son physique était ses cheveux d'un blond moyennement foncé. Qui aurait cru que le destin les mettrait sur la même route ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'était mis à pleuvasser légèrement, rendant le décor encore plus lugubre qu'il n'aurait pu l'être.  
« _La chance_ », pensa-t-il en calculant le temps qui lui restait à parcourir pour arriver chez lui, soit environ vingt minutes de marche.

Ça se transformait peu à peu en averse tandis qu'il marchait toujours.  
_Elle chargea son fusil._  
Il faisait de plus en plus froid.  
_Insupportable._  
Il boutonna sa veste jusqu'au cou.  
_Clac clac clac clac_  
Sa mâchoire claquait à répétition.  
_Elle accéléra._  
L'eau brouillait un peu sa vision, il mit ses mains dans ses poches.  
_Son coeur accéléra aussi._  
Le bruit de la pluie masquait celui de ses pas.  
**TUMB !**

Ce son là enterra tous les autres. Ça disait quelque chose à Sasuke. Mais bien sûr ! C'est le bruit que fait un pistolet silencieux lorsqu'on appuie sur sa détente. Le jeune homme se mit à courir et lorsqu'il arriva au virage de la ruelle, il arrêta et essaya d'entendre quelque chose. Subtilement, il regarda et vit une silhouette en tenir une autre par le col de sa main gauche à seulement cinq mètres de lui. Dans sa dextre, il serrait l'arme à feu dont Sasuke avait identifié le son plutôt.

« _Ça c'est de la part de toutes les personnes que tu as tuées, ordure !_ » cracha l'assassin à la figure du corps sans vie qu'il retenait.

C'était la voix d'une femme ! La criminelle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sasuke. Le coeur de ce dernier rata un battement. La femme rangea son arme et déguerpit contre toutes attentes. Sasuke rebroussa chemin et choisit un ruelle qui atteindrait inévitablement le chemin que la jeune fille avait suivit. Sans aucunes raisons particulières, suivant seulement l'impulsion du moment, le brun suivit la femme. Son cerveau bouillait d'activités et à l'inverse de tout à l'heure, il avait vraiment chaud. Cette femme avait tué quelqu'un mais n'avait pas levé son fusil sur lui même si elle savait qu'elle avait été aperçue. Mais que diable étaient les intentions de cette femme? Visiblement, la personne qu'elle avait flinguée n'était pas quelqu'un de bien vu les paroles de la blonde lorsqu'elle agrippait le corps sans vie. C'était peut-être par vengeance qu'elle avait commis ce crime. Aucune autre explication plausible ne venait en tête du garçon et c'est pour en avoir le coeur net qu'il avait décidé de la suivre.

Le paysage défilait à une vitesse folle sous les pieds de Sasuke le plus vite possible. Il se tapi derrière un container à ordures à l'intersection de deux ruelles, là où il prédisait que la jeune femme devait absolument passer car c'était la seule route qu'elle ait pu emprunter. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, une blonde passa à grandes enjambées et s'arrêta à l'intersection. Elle regarda derrière elle et conclut que personne ne la suivait. Elle put reprendre une allure normale en recommençant à marcher. C'est ainsi que, quelques coins de rue plus tard, elle pénétra dans un petit édifice à l'apparence désaffectée, imperceptiblement flanquée de Sasuke. Lorsque celui-ci se planta devant la porte, il conclut que c'était invraisemblable que la jeune fille habite dans cet endroit si miteux. Il posa la main sur la poignée, le coeur battant et la tourna. À sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Sasuke entra à pas de loup et longea un corridor. Plus il avançait, plus il distinguait les éclats de voix de plusieurs personnes. Il s'arrêta à l'arrière d'une porte entrouverte, là d'où provenait les paroles des gens qu'il entendait depuis le début. Il se contenta d'écouter, mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les voix se turent presque toutes en même temps.

« _Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, je t'ai vu_ », lâcha une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs bleutés.

Sasuke hésita. Ça ne servait à rien de s'enfuir, ces gens n'étaient sûrement pas des personnes banales. L'une d'entre eux venait de commettre un crime, et une autre l'avait remarqué comme s'il était le dernier incapable du camouflage. Résigné, le brun entra et découvrit quatre personnes dispersées sur deux canapés. La première, et la plus imposante, était une fille et avait les cheveux blonds amassés en deux couettes. Sa poitrine, étant la chose la plus proéminente sur son corps, était immanquable. Un pendentif décorait son cou et le brun de ses yeux mettait en valeur la couleur de sa tignasse. À côté d'elle était assis un garçon aux cheveux bruns ramenés en une seule et unique queue. Son expression faciale donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir de la visite. Sur l'autre sofa, il y avait une fille à la chevelure noire et aux reflets bleus. Ses yeux d'une teinte mauve étaient hypnotisants. Elle avait l'air timide et craintive puisqu'elle détournât les yeux lorsque Sasuke la détailla brièvement. Et, la dernière était celle que Sasuke avait suivie jusqu'ici. Il la reconnut. Ses cheveux blonds étaient séparés en quatre couettes et elle avait l'air plutôt fougueuse.

« _Toi?_ s'écria cette dernière.  
- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Temari?_ demanda Tsunade.  
- _Ce garçon, il m'a vu exécuter la mission que vous m'aviez confiée tout à l'heure ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_ demanda-t-elle à l'égard de Sasuke.  
- _Je t'ai suivie, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?_ lui répondit-il avec sarcasme.  
- _Impossible !_ essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. _Tsunade-sama, vous savez bien que je m'en serais aperçu.__  
__- Quel manque d'habileté !_ se moqua Shikamaru.  
- _Je t'ai pas sonné, putain !_ » répliqua la blonde.

Pendant que ces deux-là se disputaient, Sasuke observa la pièce. Il lut sur un ordinateur dont l'écran de veille était activé l'acronyme : « A.S.E.C. ». Sa signification l'intrigua, il n'avait jamais entendu ça nulle part.

« _J'pourrais savoir ce que vous faites ici, dans ce misérable endroit. Vous êtes quoi? Une espèce d'organisation secrète?_ dit-il au pif.  
- _Touché_, dit la fille à la crinière tirant au violet.  
- _Hinata, ferme-la !_ pesta Temari.  
- _Qui es-tu jeune homme?_ l'interrogea Tsunade.  
- _Sasuke Nakamura_, mentit-il parfaitement comme à l'habitude.  
- _Pourquoi as-tu suivi mon employé jusqu'ici?__  
__- J'sais pas, ça m'as intrigué, ce qu'elle a fait._ »

Voyant que personne ne répondait à la question que lui avait posée, Sasuke répéta :

« _Vous êtes quoi? Expliquez-moi ce que j'ai vu.__  
__- Si on te le dit, on sera forcer de te tuer si tu viens à nous balançer_, lança vicieusement Shikamaru en s'approchant de l'Uchiwa, un sourire collé aux lèvres.  
- _Nous sommes une organisation dont presque personne ne connait l'existence. ASEC signifie Association Secrète pour l'Extermination des Criminels.__  
__- T'as pas l'air de piger, en gros on tue les tueurs_ », simplifia Temari pour le ridiculiser.

En fait, Sasuke avait tout pigé, mais il était tétanisé qu'une telle organisation puisse mettre en pratique leurs desseins sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. En plus, il voyait là une occasion en or de se venger de ce que le monde lui avait apporté comme malheurs, de se venger de son frère surtout ...

« _Laissez tomber Tsunade-sama, ce gars là nous perçoit comme n'importe quels êtres sans raison qui peuple cette planète. Il doit nous prendre pour des criminels alors que nous faisons régner la justice_, fulmina Temari.  
- _Je veux faire partie des vôtres_, riposta Sasuke sans crier gare.  
- _Pfff, tu crois qu'il suffit de vouloir pour faire partie de l'ASEC_, râla le Nara.  
- _Ce n'est pas un emploi étudiant ici_, grogna Tsunade. _Il ne suffit pas de demander pour intégrer, c'est nous qui recrutons nos membres. L'ASEC n'est pas un simple travail pour les personnes que tu vois ici et pour tous les autres, c'est une raison d'exister, de se sentir en vie. Tu ne connais aucunement nos motivations.__  
__- Alors y'en a d'autres?__  
__- Bien évidemment qu'il y'en a d'autres. On n'est pas une bande de quatre abrutis à tuer quand bon nous semble. On est plein de professionnels dans le domaine. Y'a pas photo, c'est l'expérience qui nous a rendu si compétents_, maugréa Temari.  
- _En ce qui te concerne, on reparlera de compétences une autre fois vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir, tu t'es fais suivre comme une amatrice_, la nargua Shikamaru.  
- _Tais-toi, espèce de débile.__  
__- Suffit vous deux, écoute mon garçon, pars d'ici, il se fait tard. Et pour ce que tu viens d'entendre, oublie-le_ », lui ordonna Tsunade.

Sasuke obtempéra et sortit de l'immeuble. La pluie avait cessé à l'extérieur, ce qui allait rendre sa marche d'autant plus agréable. Il avait décidé d'écouter cette Tsunade lorsqu'elle lui avait conseillé de partir chez lui. En ce qui concernait le fait d'oublier, c'était tout à fait hors de question. Voilà enfin que se présentait à lui l'occasion de riposter et d'éliminer les enfoirés qui peuplaient cette Terre. Il avait toujours su que c'était la vengeance qui le maintenait en vie, mais cette organisation, c'était comme ça qu'il se sentirait vivre. Tsunade l'avait très bien décrit. Pour Sasuke, tout commençait aujourd'hui ...

[…]

« _Bien fait pour lui !_ grommela Shikamaru.  
- _Oui pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, ce Sasuke Nakamura ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait et dans quoi il voulait s'embarquer_, approuva Temari.  
- _Vous n'avez rien compris crétins !_ dit Tsunade, démoralisée par les deux adolescents.  
- _Moi aussi je l'ai vue_, déclara Hinata.  
- _De quoi tu parles?_ lâcha Temari.  
- _De cette étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux, ce qui le distingue lui comme nous tous du reste de la population. Ses yeux crient vengeance et ne laissent transparaître aucune pitié_, répondit-elle.  
- _Ce Sasuke fera probablement partie de l'ASEC tôt ou tard, tout dépendant de si il assure ou non à son évaluation.__  
__- Êtes-vous sérieuse !_ dit Temari, n'en revenant tout simplement pas. _Vous voulez de ce garçon taciturne, ironique et quasiment détestable?__  
__- Oh que oui ...__  
__- Et ça sera quoi son évaluation à lui, test physique, mental ... ?_ demanda Hinata.  
- _Je pensais plutôt à un test surprise_ », dit-elle un sourire mauvais au visage.

Ses trois subordonnés écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Jamais leur chef n'avait utilisé ce moyen aussi impulsif et direct avec eux pour que quelqu'un puisse prouver ses capacités. Shikamaru et Temari comprirent alors que Tsunade attendait beaucoup de ce Sasuke, qu'ils avaient sous-estimé un peu plus tôt.

« _Préparez moi tout ça, on passe à l'action dans huit jours exactement, je vous laisse planifier tout de A à Z_, leur dit Tsunade. _Je ne crois pas que Sasuke insiste encore avant quelques semaines, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tout de même, c'est pourquoi son test aura lieu dans huit jours._ »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2****  
****« Voie ensoleillée? »**

Le soleil commençait à briller plus fort ce matin-là, réveillant les retardataires. La plupart des membres de l'ASEC étaient déjà au travail, en particulier les trois personnes à qui Tsunade avait confié la préparation de l'initiation de Sasuke Nakamura. Ils devaient déterminer qui passerait à l'action, qu'allaient-ils faire et comment Sasuke devrait réagir pour passer le test.

« _Ouais bonne idée !__  
__- Ce Sasuke, s'il garde son sang-froid, il aura déjà prouvé beaucoup à Tsunade_, lança la blonde.  
- _C'est tout?_ s'interrogea le Nara. _N'importe qui serait capable de faire ça, moi je crois qu'il faudrait ...__  
__- ... qu'il nous démasque et s'aperçoive de ce coup monté_, dit Hinata en esquissant un faible sourire.  
- _Oui, c'est ce que j'voulais dire_, soupira Shikamaru, agacé que la jeune fille devine toujours tout.  
- _Observons ses habitudes dans les jours à venir et nous pourrons déterminer l'heure exacte à laquelle nous passerons à l'action_, rajouta Hinata.  
- _Très bien, on note tout ça sur le papier, on le remet à Tsunade et je crois bien qu'elle va approuver les conditions de sa réussite_ », dit Temari.

[…]

Ça faisait huit jours ce matin-là depuis que Sasuke avait découvert l'ASEC. Il soupira une énième fois avant de se lever. Chaque jour au bahut était une torture. Ces filles qui lui collaient pratiquement aux godasses en permanence, la monotonie du quotidien et les cours sans intérêt. Aussi, l'Uchiwa n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, non pas par rejet au contraire, mais par propre choix. Selon lui, c'était pour son bien mais en réalité, cela lui faisait peut-être plus de tort qu'il ne le pensait. Bref, il enfila ses baskets, empoigna son sac et sortit dehors. Après dix minutes de marche, il arriva à destination et se rendit à son premier cours de la journée : mathématiques. Il prit place à l'arrière, à sa place habituelle, là où personne n'osait s'installer par peur de s'attirer les foudres du ténébreux Nakamura. De là, il avait une vue complète sur ce que lui offrait Tokyo. Les imposants buildings servant de bureau à certaines compagnies devaient grouiller d'activités durant la première journée de la semaine. Alors qu'il poursuivait son observation de l'extérieur, un bruit sourd retentit, celui de quelqu'un cognant à leur porte. Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître le directeur et un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque éblouissant.

« _Désolé d'interrompre votre cours Monsieur Hatake, mais je me devais de venir reconduire ce nouvel élève pour son premier jour dans cet école_, s'excusa le principal.  
- _Bien, aucun problème_, lui dit le professeur. _Quel est ton nom jeune homme?__  
__- Naruto Uzumaki_, répondit-il.  
- _Naruto, tu peux prendre place au bureau libre là-bas_ », l'invita Kakashi en lui pointant l'endroit.

Le blond s'exécuta et prit place, soit à deux bureaux de celui de Sasuke.

« _Au moins, le nouveau occupera cette bande de filles désaxées pendant quelques jours. Durant ce temps, je pourrai être tranquille_ », pensa Sasuke.

Le cours de mathématiques put alors reprendre là où il avait été troublé et cela au plus grand malheur de la plupart des étudiants. La journée passa plutôt lentement pour Sasuke dont les pensées étaient envahies par la nuit où il avait découvert l'ASEC. Il était très peu attentif à la matière car il réfléchissait plus à un moyen de pouvoir intégrer l'organisation. Il tremblait presque d'excitation à penser qu'il pourrait faire payer celui qui avait sali le nom de sa famille et qui l'avait forcé à changer le sien pour ne pas s'attirer les mauvaises grâces, ainsi que les questions inutiles et barbantes de la part des gens qui l'entouraient. Il faut dire qu'Uchiwa était un nom qui avait fait beaucoup parlé de lui il y a environ une douzaine d'années. La légende de celui qui avait décimé sa nombreuse famille jusqu'au dernier avait fait le tour des maisons par les médias en un rien de temps et personne n'avait vraiment su qu'il y avait eu un survivant de ce massacre, soit Sasuke qui avait décidé de garder ça secret pour lui. Ça faisait peu de temps qu'il avait quitté la famille qui l'avait accueilli après le drame sans demander aucune explication. Sasuke ne s'était quand même jamais senti aimé là-bas et c'était depuis le carnage des Uchiwa qu'il avait commencé à vivre uniquement pour lui-même, repoussant tous ceux qui voulait créer un lien avec lui. Il avait peu d'informations du pourquoi et du comment il s'était retrouvé chez une famille qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Il se doutait du fait que cette dernière l'avait hébergé pour de l'argent et non par choix. Mais bon, ces années passées dans cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne furent considérées comme de l'histoire ancienne depuis qu'à ses seize ans, Sasuke eut quitté l'endroit pour s'installer seul dans un petit appart de Tokyo. Ce qui n'était pas de l'histoire ancienne et qui occupait souvent ses pensées, c'était la tuerie des Uchiwa ...

[…]

« _Tout est prêt, vous pouvez y aller_, déclara Choji à Neji et Shikamaru en remettant un peu de matériel à ce dernier.  
- _Bienvenue à l'émission où nous prendrons en surprise Sasuke Nakamura, ce jeune adolescent ignorant à l'air hautain_, rigola Shikamaru en se filmant avec la caméra donnée par Choji.  
- _Baka, range ça, c'est pas un jeu, Maître Tsunade va visionner ce qu'il y aura sur la caméra après_, le méprisa Temari.  
- _Aucun sens de l'humour fille galère ..._ »

[…]

La cloche sonna enfin. Les élèves quittèrent sans laisser le temps à leur enseignant de finir sa phrase. Sasuke décida de ne pas manger à la maison ce soir-là. Il emprunta les petites ruelles pour se rendre à un restaurant qu'il aimait bien et où son saleté de frangin l'emmenait souvent lorsqu'il était môme. Il prit un banc au comptoir d'Ichiraku Ramen et commanda un bol de nouilles.

[…] 

« _On va attendre qu'il ait payé l'addition et on va passer à l'action_, commença à s'impatienter Shikamaru.  
- _Sasuke utilise majoritairement des rues désertes pour se rendre chez lui. Lorsqu'on est sûr d'être seul avec lui pour ne pas se faire remarquer, on met tout en marche_ », l'avertit Neji.

Il sortit un plan de sa poche et le déplia.

« _Rends toi sur le toit d'un édifice de ce passage_, lui précisa Neji en pointant l'endroit sur la carte. _Sasuke y passe toujours pour allez à son appartement et je suis sûr à 90% que nous y serons bien seuls.__  
__- Et toi?_ demanda-t-il.  
- _Je le flanque par derrière, attends moi là-bas_, lui répondit le Hyuga.  
- _Bien, j'y vais._ »

[…]

Sasuke déposa le montant dû sur le comptoir.

« _Tenez chef_, dit-il.  
- _Merci Sasuke, à la prochaine_ », lui répondit ce dernier.

L'Uchiwa repartit vers chez lui, déjà claqué par cette unique journée de cours. Il faisait à présent très noir et la lune se reflétait dans les flaques d'eau qu'un averse avait laissées la veille. Il perçut un mouvement furtif dans une des petites marres. Une ombre ! Une ombre avait dérangé le parcours de la luminosité de la lune. Sasuke se stoppa et entendit par la suite le bruit d'un revolver qu'on charge. Il tourna la tête et vit un individu cagoulé de même taille que lui avec des verres fumés pointer effectivement un pétard vers sa tête.

« _J'ai entendu dire que tu draguais ma copine, Nakamura_, pesta l'agresseur.  
- _Peut-être bien_, répondit Sasuke, n'ayant en réalité aucune idée de quoi voulait parler son futur assaillant.  
- _File moi ton argent et je te laisserai partir alors_ », ordonna l'autre.

L'homme armé s'approcha de lui, glissa sa main dans la poche de son veston et sortit son portefeuille. Alors que son agresseur reculait lentement, butin fièrement en mains, Sasuke donna un rapide et risqué coup de pied à l'arme qui s'écrasa plus loin.

« _Joli, je dois avouer_ », fit l'autre, sarcastique.

En un clin d'oeil, il avait frappé Sasuke dans le ventre et agrémenté le tout d'un violent coup d'épaule. L'Uchiwa perdit d'abord le contrôle mais finit par arrêter les coups qui suivirent et parvint à frapper d'une bonne droite son agile adversaire. Il s'empressa de récupérer le pistolet et de le pointer sur l'homme qui se relevait, un peu sonné par la puissance de Sasuke.

« _Alors, tu vas me tuer Sasuke?_ dit l'assaillant, aucune peur ne se faisant sentir dans sa voix.  
- _En fait, je suis prêt à parier que ce fusil ne contient même pas de balles_ », lui répondit-il.

Il vérifia, pas surpris de constater qu'il ne contenait rien.

« _Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne vous montriez_, dit Sasuke.  
- _Pas mal_ », fit l'homme en enlevant sa cagoule et ses lunettes pour dévoiler de longs cheveux de jais et de pâles iris.

Le brun leva les yeux, se disant qu'il ne devait sûrement pas être seule. Il repéra Shikamaru sur une charpente, caméra à la main.

« _Ça va, t'as filmé?_ se moqua l'Uchiwa.  
- _Galère_, dit le Nara en descendant, agacé par son attitude arrogante.  
- _Viens, on t'emmène avec nous_ », l'avisa le jeune homme.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois à la même bâtisse où Sasuke avait atterrie huit jours plus tôt, là où était planté l'ASEC. Par contre, il y avait beaucoup plus de gens que la dernière fois. À leur arrivée, Tsunade se retourna et dit :

« _Tiens, Sasuke ! Je suppose que tu as répondu au minimum d'attentes pour être ici. Ceux qui sont concernés, venez dans mon bureau, je veux visionner l'enregistrement._ »

Dans la pièce que Tsunade avait appelée " son bureau ", elle-même, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari et Sasuke visualisèrent la bande. Tsunade ne put retenir un long soupir lors de la présentation de Shikamaru au début et Sasuke, pour sa part, lui lança un regard meurtrier. À la fin, leur supérieur déclara :

« _Tu as réagi exactement comme je le souhaitais. Tu as su profiter de la négligence volontaire de Neji pour le frapper, et de plus, tu as deviné que tout cela n'était qu'un coup monté. Je te mets à l'essai, ton apprentissage commencera demain. Présente-toi ici à huit heures tapantes le matin. Temari, aie l'amabilité de lui présenter les membres de l'équipe._ »

Ils se retirèrent du bureau de la directrice.

« _Bon, comme tu as pu le constater, Tsunade c'est elle qui est au-dessus. Elle dirige les interventions et a l'absolu contrôle sur nous tous._ »

Sasuke hocha la tête. Temari continua :

« _Shikamaru que tu connais déjà est l'organisateur stratégique. Il est le meilleur pour ce qui est d'imaginer de parfaites ruses. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il est plutôt intelligent._ »

Le brun grogna, Temari n'en tint pas compte :

« _Celui-là_, dit-elle en pointant le gars aux fins traits et à la longue chevelure qui l'avait attaqué, _c'est Neji Hyuga. Il est sur le terrain avec nous et il est un pro des arts martiaux._  
- _Comment expliques-tu que j'ai pu le frapper?__  
__-Ne jubile pas trop vite_, lui répondit Neji avec un léger rictus, _j'avais ordre de te donner l'opportunité de me frapper et de ne pas y aller trop fort question que ça soit plus juste._ »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude hautaine du Hyuga et un peu vexé par sa supposée infériorité. Temari poursuivit :

« _La blonde là-bas, c'est Ino Yamanaka, elle est sur le terrain aussi. Ensuite, y'a Gaara, le rouquin juste ici. Il est sur le terrain comme Ino et Neji. La brune près de la porte c'est Tenten, elle est technicienne en armement. C'est vraiment une experte, tout le monde te le dira._ »

La blonde se tapa le menton de l'index en faisant aller ses yeux à travers la pièce.

« _Hum, le gars penché là-bas, c'est Kiba et la grosse bête à qui il donne de la nourriture c'est Akamaru. Ces deux là forment un duo redoutable, son chien piste tout ce qu'on lui demande et Kiba est très qualifié pour ce qui est de retracer un criminel. Finalement, y'a moi, agente sur le terrain, comme ce que tu feras demain et Hinata, sur le terrain mais spécialisée en camouflage. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, n'est-ce pas Neji?__  
__- T'as oublié Choji_, précisa ce dernier.  
- _Ah oui c'est vrai !_ »

Elle empoigna le gilet de Sasuke comme un enfant et le mena au fond d'un corridor, dans une pièce très obscure, dotée de plusieurs écrans tous en fonction. Parmi le désordre était assis sur un siège un garçon un peu corpulent en train de dévorer des chips.

« _Lui, c'est Choji, spécialiste en informatique et en piratage, le meilleur du Japon selon moi._ »

Ce dernier se retourna et dit :

« _Ah tiens, salut Sasuke !_ »

L'Uchiwa lui envoya un petit signe de la main.

« _Bien, t'as vu tout le monde Nakamura_, déclara Temari. _Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec eux, on est tous plutôt sympathiques.__  
__- Mm_, grogna Sasuke, pas convaincu en raison de son manque de sociabilité à lui-même.  
- _Tu peux retourner chez toi à présent, et sois à l'heure demain, sinon tu pourrais mettre Tsunade dans une de ces colères.__  
__- Ouais, salut._ »

Sasuke prit la porte et se dirigea chez lui. Rêveur, il leva les yeux vers les étoiles qui s'accrochaient au sombre ciel, rêvant de vengeance surtout. Ce qu'il souhaitait le plus, tuer son frère en l'occurrence, était en train de prendre forme. Il arrivait enfin à voir le fond de cette histoire. Grâce à eux, il arriverait à le retrouver et mettrait un terme à sa pitoyable existence de meurtrier. Mais Sasuke n'oublierait-il pas qu'on ne peut jamais prévoir ce que le destin nous réserve?


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3****  
****« Élan obscur »**

Un long bâillement franchit la barrière des lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il sortait tout juste de son sommeil, troublé par le son strident de son réveil. En se remémorant les évènements de la veille, un léger sourire se peignit sur le visage de Sasuke. Pour la première fois depuis des années, son sourire, si petit soit-il, n'était ni forcé ni sarcastique, mais refoulait du soulagement et bel et bien un peu de bonheur. Aujourd'hui planait dans le ciel un soleil fort et annonçait la période d'essai de Sasuke à l'ASEC et sa formation. Il avait cours ce jour, mais la question ne se posait même pas, Sasuke choisissait sans aucun doute l'association plutôt que l'école. Il se promit tout de même de se présenter à toutes les classes qu'il lui serait possible pour avoir un minimum de formation lorsqu'il aurait atteint son but ultime : tuer Itachi. Se regardant dans le miroir, Sasuke réalisa que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps d'être content de quitter le monde des songes pour commencer la journée. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une motivation, et surtout que son objectif dans la vie était maintenant réalisable. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se rendit à l'emplacement perdu de l'organisation secrète qu'il espérait officiellement adhérer sous peu. Il ne devait pas décevoir personne tout à l'heure et encore moins lui-même.

En pénétrant dans la pièce qui se trouvait avant toutes les autres, celle où tous les membres se rassemblaient, Sasuke fit un bref bonjour à tout le monde qui s'y trouvait. Akamaru, n'étant pas occupé à manger pour leur deuxième rencontre, s'approcha de Sasuke, méfiant. Voyant que sa présence ne dérangeait pas les autres et en particulier son maître Kiba, la bête renifla Sasuke et se laissa gratter le dessus du crâne par ce dernier. Puis quelques instants plus tard, soit à huit heures pile, Tsunade émergea du sombre corridor qui menait aux autres pièces. Sasuke avait eu l'occasion de voir celle de la salle informatique où bossait Choji, mais il se demandait bien à quoi servaient les autres. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait avoir l'occasion de savoir la fonction d'une d'entre elles bientôt, puisque Tsunade ordonna :

« _Tenten, va dire à Choji que nous sommes prêts, et pendant que nous réglons les derniers détails avec Shikamaru, remets son équipement à Sasuke. Même si il n'interviendra pas et qu'il ne fera qu'assister, je veux qu'il soit outillé pour se défendre en n'importe quel cas de danger si ça ne se passerait pas exactement comme prévu.__  
__- Bien Tsunade-sama_, acquiesça Tenten. _Suis-moi_ », ajouta-t-elle à l'égard de Sasuke, ce qu'il fit.

Tenten longea le corridor, cogna deux coups à la porte de Choji, qu'on entendit faire grincer sa chaise pour se lever. Puis, elle pénétra dans la salle d'en face, imitée par Sasuke. Il fut assez stupéfait de ce qui se présenta à lui. Quelques armures spéciales étaient accrochées aux murs, ainsi que plusieurs gilets pare-balles soutenus par de petits crochets. Ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut la variété et la quantité d'armes blanches qui se trouvaient ici et là. De la plus petite, tel que des Makibishis : de minuscules étoiles ninjas que Sasuke ne croyait définitivement plus employées du tout, jusqu'aux grands, affutés et imposants katanas terminés de manches incrustés de multiples détails impressionnants et, Sasuke le devina, faits à la main. Après venaient les outils, machines et autres trucs qu'il ne put identifier, servant probablement à Tenten pour la fabrication de plusieurs armes. À la suite de cette brève analyse des lieux, Sasuke remarqua que son accompagnatrice déverrouillait une espèce de pièce annexe, qui en dehors de ces circonstances et de l'aspect de l'endroit, aurait pu passer pour un coffre-fort. Il suivit Tenten à l'intérieur et comme il l'avait prédit, cet endroit protégé contenait beaucoup d'armes à feux et certaines belles pièces d'armes blanches très détaillées, faites avec grand soin, nécessitant beaucoup d'heures d'ardu travail et qui devaient compter pour la spécialiste en armement. Tenten interrompit son observation :

« _Viens, je vais tout de suite t'habiller en conséquence des évènements qui auront lieu lors de ta première mission._ »

La jeune fille prit une légère ceinture de transport et l'accrocha à la taille de Sasuke. Elle inséra un revolver dans une des pochettes du ceinturon.

« _Tu sais te servir d'un fusil au moins?_ demanda-t-elle.  
- _Oui_ », répondit-il en se remémorant les cours et les pratiques qu'il avait consacrés au maniement d'un flingue.

Il avait décidé de l'apprendre quand il avait été assez vieux pour comprendre que ce n'était pas prudent pour lui de ne pas savoir se défendre si quelqu'un attentait à sa vie, chose qui ne serait pas surprenante puisque son clan avait été entièrement décimé par la même personne : son frère. Il avait aussi fait cela dans le bus de se venger de ce dernier un jour ou l'autre. Alors Tenten continua, comme soulagée de la réponse de Sasuke et agrippa des shurikens et quelques autres petites armes de défense. Voyant que la veste du brun ne cachait pas ce qu'il venait de se faire poser à la taille, l'experte en arsenal lui tendit un blouson semblable à celui que Temari portait le jour ou Sasuke avait découvert l'ASEC, à l'exception des dimensions un peu plus amples aux épaules et de sa couleur noire.

« _Voilà t'es prêt !_ » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le brun la remercia du regard et ils sortirent rejoindre les autres dans la pièce principale. Ils s'intégrèrent à la conversation pour connaître le plan de match.

« _C'est un dénommé Sakamoto. Choji est sûr de lui-même. Ino a même assisté à l'exécution d'un de ses crimes_, disait Tsunade alors que les deux autres membres occupés avec les armes arrivaient.  
- _Peut-on savoir ce qu'il a fait Tsunade-sama?_ demanda Tenten.  
- I_ncendies criminels, vous devez avoir vu la série d'incendies qui est passée ces derniers jours aux nouvelles_, répondit celle-ci.  
- _Oui c'est vrai, j'ai vu_, affirma Tenten alors que Sasuke approuvait d'un léger mouvement de la tête.  
- _Débarrassez-moi de ce pyromane désaxé_, vitupéra Tsunade. _Choji, les micros et les caméras, je veux que nous puissions assister au déroulement à partir d'ici._ »

L'Akimichi partit vers son bureau pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une boîte dans les mains. Tous les participants qui feraient partie de la mission empoignèrent un micro qu'ils mirent dans leur oreille droite, ainsi qu'une mini caméra qu'ils accrochèrent à leur veste. Sasuke fit de même, du moins du mieux qu'il put.

« _Enclenchement du système audio et vidéo, dit Choji à son gadget à commande vocale. Vous m'entendez tous?_ »

Tout le monde lui répondirent oui, alors que Sasuke grimaçait et abaissait le son de son écouteur qui avait failli lui déchirer les tympans.

« _Les caméras sont toutes fonctionnelles_, lâcha Hinata en revenant de la salle d'ordinateurs de Choji.  
- _Bien, allez-y !_ » ordonna Tsunade.

Sur ce, Neji, Gaara, Ino et Sasuke prirent la porte. Une fois à l'extérieur, puisque personne ne s'aventurait ici, Neji spécifia, surtout pour Sasuke qui avait manqué le gros des informations données par Tsunade :

« _On surprend ce psychopathe à l'endroit où il crèche présentement. Il n'habite pas à un endroit précis, mais Hinata l'a observé ces derniers jours et elle a confirmé qu'il a trouvé refuge à cet emplacement._ »

Neji sortit une carte et pointa la planque de son index. Il poursuivit :

« _Sasuke, tu te tiens à l'écart. Normalement, il devrait pas y avoir d'imprévus, mais tu n'es ici qu'en tant qu'observateur, comme te l'a mentionné Tsunade-sama.__  
__- Ouais c'est ça_, rétorqua-t-il, quand même énervé de ne pas pouvoir participer.  
- _T'en fais pas, tu pourras entrer en jeu très prochainement, peut-être même à ta prochaine mission_, le rassura Ino.  
- _C'est bon, on y va?_ pesta Gaara.  
- _Oui, séparons nous et activez vos micros_ », lâcha la blonde.

Ils se divisèrent tous et s'orientèrent où Sakamoto devait se trouver, et ça, tous à l'aide de chemins différents.

« _Cible en vue_, résonna la voie de Gaara dans leur écouteur.  
- _Sasuke, tu vois le bâtiment blanc au toit orangé ?_ demanda Choji à partir de la base de l'ASEC, où il assistait avec les autres grâce aux caméras.  
- _Oui_, répondit celui-ci.  
- _Grimpe dessus par l'échelle. Sois discret, on ne doit pas te voir_ », lui dicta l'Akimichi.

Sasuke s'exécuta. D'en haut, il voyait le criminel de face, qui semblait aller porter ses vidanges jusqu'à une poubelle de la ville. Les trois autres agents présents lui décrivirent leur position. Neji était lui aussi niché sur le sommet d'un petit édifice abandonné, dos au malfaiteur. Ino était à sa droite, installée derrière quelque chose qui la dissimulait. Gaara était dans la même situation qu'Ino, mais à la gauche du pyromane. D'ailleurs, ce dernier surveillait inhabituellement ses arrières. Cela paraissait qu'il n'avait pas rien sur la conscience, car il se doutait sûrement qu'un jour quelqu'un le démasquerait.

« _Ino, tu le maîtrise par derrière en lui couvrant la bouche pour éviter qu'on vous entende. Neji et Gaara, vous nous débarrassez la Terre de cet être nuisible_, dit Choji.  
- _Prépare-toi Ino_ », chuchota Neji.

Cette dernière s'avançait à petit pas, attendant que le criminel revienne sur ses pas. Il fallait qu'elle bondisse au bon moment. Un pas ... deux pas ... Malheur ! Quelque chose près d'Ino, probablement un animal, produisit un vacarme avec de la ferraille garnissant l'endroit. Sakamoto se retourna vivement, aperçut la blonde et il se mit tout de suite à courir, trouvant cela louche.

« _Merde !_ » gueula Gaara.

Ino souffla dans son micro :

« _Je suis désolée Tsunade-sama mais Sasuke, je crois que t'auras pas le choix d'intervenir, arrête-le._ »

La directrice pestait en écoutant la conversation dans les micros et en regardant la tournure des évènements par les caméras.

« _Je l'attends cet enfoiré_ », dit-il.

Neji et Gaara courraient derrière l'incendiaire. Sasuke bondit habilement du toit et s'écrasa sur le fugitif. Neji et Gaara arrivèrent et le maîtrisèrent et lui tenant fermement les bras. Ino était à l'écart, expliquant à Choji ce qui s'était produit.

« _Achève-le !_ s'exclama Neji. _Considère cela comme un test à nos yeux._ »

Le meurtrier planta son regard terrorisé dans celui de Sasuke :

« _Toi?_ » s'affola-t-il.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent. Rapidement, il sortit son flingue de sa ceinture et le pointa sur la tête de l'homme.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu te rappelles de moi Ita..._ »

Sasuke tira, ne lui laissant pas le temps de prononcer ce nom qui lui aurait apporté pleins d'ennuis, de questions avec l'ASEC et de l'aversion de la part de ses membres. Sasuke pouvait par contre voir l'interrogation débordant des yeux de ses collègues sur place.

« _Humm, je ..._ , balbutia-t-il.  
- _On parlera de ça avec les autres, à notre retour_ », intervint Ino.

En route, Sasuke songea à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Décidément, cet homme avait eu des contacts avec son frère Itachi, car il s'apprêtait à dire son nom avant que Sasuke n'appuie sur la détente. Il l'avait sûrement confondu avec lui, d'où son trouble soudain lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Sasuke frémit. En aucun cas, même si ça n'était que physiquement, il n'aurait voulu ressembler à son frère. Et dire que ce criminel aurait pu être une importante source pour retrouver son frère. L'arrivée au repaire de l'ASEC le sortit de ses pensées. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et rejoignirent les autres qui étaient présents.

« _Félicitations_, dit Hinata, _même avec ce petit pépin vous nous en avez débarrassé.__  
__- Merci_, lança Ino.  
- _Sasuke, est-ce que tu pourrais venir dans mon bureau?_ » le pria Tsunade.

L'Uchiwa se plia à sa demande, qui devait plus être un ordre, et la suivit. Elle prit place à sa chaise et lui, il s'installa en face.

« _Sasuke Nakamaru, n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire?_ commença-t-elle.  
- _Rien en particulier.__  
__- Pourtant, il me semblerait que l'homme que tu as éliminé tout à l'heure te connaissait.__  
__- Écoutez madame, il a dû me confondre avec quelqu'un ou il a déliré en raison du stress. Je n'ai jamais vu ce gars de ma vie avant aujourd'hui, je vous l'assure._ »

Ce n'était pas complètement faux. Il n'avait fait que cacher une partie de la vérité.

« _Très bien, puisque tu as l'air sûr de toi, je n'insiste pas. Par contre, assure-toi de n'avoir rien de compromettant à dissimuler, car si nous venions à le découvrir, tu n'aurais plus ta place ici.__  
__- Oui, je comprends. Est-ce que je peux retourner chez moi maintenant?_ requit-il.  
- _Soit_, lui accorda-t-elle. _Si j'ai besoin de toi demain, je te contacterai._ »

Sasuke prit congé et partit chez lui. Tsunade ne devait pas apprendre sa vraie identité et le fait qu'Itachi Uchiwa, le célèbre tueur de sa propre famille soit son frère. Non, il s'était juré que personne ne devait faire le lien entre eux et il ne voulait être aucunement associé à lui. De plus, il s'attirerait peut-être les mauvaises grâces de l'organisation qui s'interrogerait sur ses réelles motivations ...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4****  
****« Lui »**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Sasuke avait officiellement commis son premier meurtre. Le son suraigu de son téléphone agressa les tympans de l'Uchiwa, le tirant de son sommeil particulièrement agité par les récents évènements.

« _Putain !_ maugréa-t-il avant de décrocher le téléphone sur sa table de chevet.  
- _Sasuke, c'est Tsunade, j'aurais besoin de toi à l'ASEC.__  
__- J'arrive quand je peux_, dit celui-ci, de mauvais poil d'avoir été réveillé de la sorte.  
- _Fais ça vite_ », grogna la dirigeante.

Sasuke se leva à regret, enfila des vêtements normaux, mit sa ceinture d'armes sur ses hanches et se revêtit du blouson prêté par Tenten. Il se rendit sans embûches à l'ASEC. Là-bas, Tsunade lui déclara :

« _Sasuke, je t'ai fait venir en tant qu'espion aujourd'hui. Normalement, je t'aurais laissé vaquer à tes occupations, mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait une bonne expérience et que ça te permettrait de voir comment ça fonctionne_. »

Il hocha la tête.

« _Bon, je t'envoie avec Ino._ »

La jeune femme s'approcha pour pouvoir savoir les ordres. Tsunade enchaîna :

« _Choji a écouté les appels téléphoniques d'un malfrat qu'on soupçonne de la mort de quelqu'un. Celui-ci aurait eu des conversations bizarres avec un homme. D'ailleurs, ils se sont donné rendez-vous dans un café ce matin à neuf heures. Je compte sur vous pour vous installer près d'eux pour qu'on puisse entendre ce qu'ils disent grâce aux micros spéciaux. Je les suspecte de s'être associés dans une affaire pas très nette et il faut éclaircir tout ça. Je ne connais ni leurs motivations, ni leurs desseins alors c'est le moment parfait de tout savoir. Ils n'ont rien révélé de compromettant lors de leur discussions au téléphone de peur d'être épiés dans le futur, mais cette fois-ci, ils vont dialoguer en personne et ne se douteront pas une seconde qu'on les surveille. C'est le moment de récolter des preuves infaillibles de leur sombre complot.__  
__- Bien Tsunade-sama_, dit Ino.  
- _N'apportez pas vos armes, à part votre pistolet que vous garderez dans votre blouson et non sur votre ceinture d'arsenal. Je ne veux pas que vous la portiez_ », signala la chef.

Ils obéirent et la retirèrent.

« _Choji, tu peux installer les micros à haute sensibilité, affirma Tsunade_. »

L'Akimichi s'exécuta.

« _Oh ! Sasuke, lors de notre dernière rencontre, j'ai oublié de te remettre ceci_ », commença la commandante.

Elle sortit de sa poche une banale montre qu'elle lui passa au poignet.

« _En apparence, on dirait un simple montre, mais en réalité, lorsque tu tournes deux fois le bouton de la lumière ..._ »

Elle le tourna deux fois, Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléavertisseur accroché à la taille de la dirigeante se mit à tinter.

« ._.. ça m'avertit que tu as besoin d'aide au plus vite_, termina-t-elle.  
- _Et moi, grâce à la montre, je suis capable de te localiser et de t'envoyer du secours_, ajouta Choji.  
- _Bon maintenant vous êtes prêts, vous pouvez y aller._ »

Tsunade leur indiqua le chemin à prendre et leur communiqua le nom du petit bistrot. Sasuke et Ino se mirent en route. Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous des deux hommes. Ils virent l'homme dont Choji leur avait montré la photo, seul à une table à l'écart. Sasuke et Ino s'installèrent à deux tables de là et commandèrent un café. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme débarqua et serra la main du malfrat.

« _Ça y est, tout se passe comme prévu_, pensa Sasuke en leur jetant un bref regard.  
- _Évite de regarder et soit discret quand tu le fais, ces gens là sont tellement paranoïaques qu'avec un simple regard, ils se sentent menacés et observés_ », dit Ino à voix basse.

La rencontre entre les deux bandits sembla s'éterniser pour le brun. De plus, lui et Ino n'entendirent pas grand chose des paroles échangées. Ils ne pourraient savoir ce qui se tramait que lorsque Tsunade écouterait les enregistrements des micros à haute sensibilité. À un moment, Sasuke vit un des deux hommes, soit le deuxième arrivant, remettre furtivement une enveloppe brune sortie de sa veste à l'autre gars. Puis, peu de temps après, ils quittèrent l'endroit, vite imité par les deux espions qui n'avaient plus rien à faire là. La blonde et le brun retournèrent aux bureaux de l'ASEC. Tsunade les félicita :

« _Bien joué, moi-même et Choji écouteront la sauvegarde de leur tête-à-tête probablement cet après-midi et ça nous permettra d'approfondir nos recherches.__  
__- D'accord_ », approuva Ino.

Sasuke remarqua que d'autres membres de l'ASEC étaient maintenant là.

« _Bon je dois vous parler, intervint la chef. Venez, on va à la salle d'ordinateurs._ »

Ils obtempérèrent tous. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, Choji s'y trouvait déjà. Tsunade enchaîna :

« _Écoutez, ces derniers temps, je me suis rendue compte que nos effectifs étaient bas, et mon hypothèse a été confirmé tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai essayé de rejoindre nos agents et que ça m'a été difficile. Si nous étions en situation d'urgence et que ça arriverait, nous serions dans de beaux draps. Alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être intégrer un nouveau membre. J'ai demandé à Choji, il y a quelques jours de faire une enquête pour découvrir quelqu'un de potentiellement intéressant. Mes voeux ont été exaucés. Choji, montre-leur la photo ..._ »

Ce qu'il fit. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux ...

« _Vous savez qu'on n'a pas le droit de se tromper, si on lui demande directement et qu'il refuse de s'associer avec nous, ça pourrait être dangereux que quelqu'un apprenne notre existence. C'est pourquoi on doit tenter un rapprochement, et c'est toujours délicat ce genre de chose, alors ...__  
__- Naruto ... Uzumaki?_ la coupa Sasuke.  
- _Oui c'est ça, tu le connais?_ lui demanda Tsunade.  
_- On va au même bahut.__  
__- Mmm intéressant_, dit-elle. _Ça pourrait nous être favorable._  
- _Mais pourquoi lui?_ voulut se renseigner l'Uchiwa.  
- _Écoutez, Naruto est nouveau à Tokyo. Choji a réussit à trouver qu'il fait des cours d'arts martiaux, qu'il habite avec son oncle et que ses parents ont été tués tous les deux par un criminel lors d'un voyage ici. C'est quelque chose qu'on pourrait exploiter et Naruto pourrait réellement vouloir intégrer l'ASEC. Les criminels sont la source de ses malheurs. Mais on doit s'en assurer. Il m'apparaît être le candidat idéal. Sasuke, tu viens d'alléger tous les préparatifs. Tu es dans le même lycée que lui, ça sera plutôt facile de te rapprocher de lui non?_ »

Sasuke déglutit, se faire amical avec quelqu'un. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ...

« _Très bien_, clama-t-elle de manière enthousiaste, même sans l'approbation de Sasuke. _Tu iras à l'école le plus souvent possible, ça sera ta mission de premier ordre pour les temps à venir. Tu le roules bien dans la farine, ce qui veut dire que tu dois faire de lui ton meilleur ami. Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué puisqu'il est nouveau et ne doit pas connaître beaucoup de gens pour l'instant. Quand tu en sais assez et que t'as l'impression qu'il pourrait nous rejoindre, tu nous le dis et on tente le coup sinon, on lâche l'affaire._ »

Normalement, si la personne qui avait eut à faire ça n'aurait pas été Sasuke, un humain normal aurait trouvé cela fourbe de se lier d'amitié à une personne par obligation. Mais justement, là c'était Sasuke qui devait le faire et il s'en fichait royalement, lui qui n'avait jamais eut aucune relation avec personne. C'est vrai que berner une personne de la sorte seulement pour des intérêts personnels, c'était assez salaud ...

« _Bon, ça vous dit qu'on se retrouve à quelque part demain soir?_ lâcha Ino, après que Tsunade fût retournée dans son bureau.  
- _Ouais ça serait bien, ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas rassemblé avec la bande en dehors d'ici_, s'emballa Kiba.  
- _Mouais, je suis pas contre_, adhéra Shikamaru.  
- _Je pensais au club non loin d'ici, sur l'avenue des marchands. Le même qu'à l'habitude_, proposa la blonde.  
- _Ouais ça me va_, approuva Tenten.  
- _On dit demain, 9 heures?_ »

Ils partirent tous, Sasuke aussi. Avant qu'ils ne se séparèrent, Temari dit au brun :

« _Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Nakamura !_ »

Il ne répondit rien à l'appel de son faux nom de famille et continua son chemin. C'est vrai que ça faisait un bail qu'il n'était pas sorti et ça serait une pratique pour se montrer cordial avec d'autres personnes. Comme ça, ça serait moins dur quand viendrait le temps d'appliquer les ordres de Tsunade avec Naruto. Il avait bien peur que la chef ait fait un très mauvais choix en le prenant lui plutôt qu'un autre. Il n'était vraiment pas le spécialiste des relations humaines, alors que Temari aurait pu parfaitement faire l'affaire avec sa forte sociabilité. Mais bon, Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de ruminer longtemps car lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement, il prit une bonne douche chaude pour se changer les idées. Il s'endormit tout de même difficilement, dérangé par la peur de l'échec ...

[…]

« _Bienvenue à votre dernier cours de la journée_ », lâcha le professeur de mathématiques, un peu en retard.

Sasuke décrocha à ce moment-là. L'envie de dormir était très grande et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion d'aborder Naruto aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit tout planifié. Le professeur dit alors à ce moment :

« _Troisième équipe ; Naruto et Sasuke ..._ »

Et bien ça pour quelque chose de pas planifié, c'était largement suffisant. Par contre, Sasuke détestait les travaux en équipe : soit son partenaire l'ennuyait ou l'emmerdait vraiment trop, soit il n'était pas assez brillant pour comprendre le travail et parfois, c'était même les deux. Ça se passait toujours comme ça lorsqu'on le mettait avec quelqu'un.

« _Commencez_ », finit par dire Monsieur Kakashi.

La furie blonde vint se placer à côté de l'Uchiwa en lui lançant un « Bonjour ! » plutôt trop enthousiasme aux yeux de son destinataire. Il s'efforça quand même à lui répondre un quasi-muet salut en raison de sa mission.

« _Je comprends pas vraiment, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer?_ demanda Naruto.  
- _Super_, pensa Sasuke.  
- _Demande au professeur veux-tu_, râla Sasuke.  
- _T'es plutôt du genre taciturne toi?_ » rigola le blond.

Le brun lui lança un regard mauvais.

« _Hum ... Écoute, j'ai manqué pas mal de matière à cause de mon déménagement, je veux juste que tu me dises quoi faire_ », lui expliqua l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers lui.

« _Je suis pas abruti, ça me prendra pas de temps à piger_ », rajouta le blond.

L'Uchiwa lui prit son crayon et sa feuille des mains, lui inscrit la règle mathématique à suivre et un exemple pour ensuite lui redonner.

« _Merci_ », lui sourit Naruto.

Plus le temps passait, plus Sasuke se rendait compte que son coéquipier s'avérait ne pas être quelqu'un de si stupide que ça. Il se rendit même compte que le jeune blond était plutôt brillant. C'est vrai que son air de crétin pouvait tromper les choses, mais en fait, la manière dont il parlait était assez recherchée pour son âge et son travail était impeccablement soigné. D'ailleurs, le brun n'avait plus été obligé de ne rien lui expliquer après lui avoir donné la règle. Naruto se débrouillait très bien seul avec les problèmes de mathématiques et il saisissait très vite selon la constatation de l'Uchiwa. Ils échangeaient quelques paroles de temps à autre et Sasuke pensa soudainement à la rencontre au club ce soir avec les membres de l'ASEC. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit :

« _Dis Naruto?__  
__- Oui?_ » répondit celui-ci en pleine concentration cérébrale pour son équation.

Sasuke hésita, mais ce fut si bref que Naruto, trop occupé avec les formules ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

« _Ce soir, je vais dans un club avec des amis. Ça te dirait de venir?_ »

Le blond se stoppa, posa son crayon et regarda Sasuke, surpris. Ce dernier s'en voulut, l'espace de deux secondes. Peut-être que sa demande était mal placée, il n'en n'avait aucune idée en raison de son incompétence en matière de relations humaines. Puis, Naruto daigna enfin à parler, une expression indéchiffrable collée au visage :

« _Quoi?__  
__- Si tu veux pas, ça va_, se vexa un peu Sasuke, qui se sentait bête à cet instant.  
- _Ne me dis pas que ..._ »

Le blond exagéra la stupéfaction de sa tronche.

« _Ne me dis pas que tu as des amis?_ » continua-t-il.

L'Uchiwa afficha alors une mine irritée, un peu agacé de s'être fait avoir comme ça. Naruto, lui, gloussait seul.

« _Idiot_ », se froissa Sasuke.

L'Uzumaki finit par se calmer :

« _Oui, ça me plairait bien_, finit-il par lui répondre sérieusement, mais toujours en reprenant son souffle.  
- _D'accord, on se retrouve sur la rue ...__  
__- Non_, le coupa le blond. _Je ne connais pas encore très bien la ville. Si tu veux que j'y aille, tu dois venir me chercher.__  
__- Mouais si tu y tiens_ », soupira Sasuke.

Naruto prit un coin de sa feuille, le déchira et nota son adresse dessus pour ensuite la remettre à son partenaire.

« _Ce soir, je passe à neuf heures, soit prêt_ », l'avertit le brun.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**  
**« Il a a des millards de personnes sur la Terre, mais parfois il n'en faudrait qu'une seule. »**

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout?_ dit-il, plus pour lui même qu'à quelqu'un en particulier.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et un jeune homme blond en tenue décontractée en jaillit. Il referma aussitôt la porte, ne laissant même pas le temps à Sasuke d'apercevoir un centimètre carré de son logis.

« _Ça va, je suis là, tu m'as un peu pris par surprise_, lâcha Naruto.  
- _Ah, t'étais seul?_ demanda Sasuke.  
- _Heu, oui_. »

Le brun se rappela alors sa mission au café avec Ino. Lorsqu'il en était revenu, Tsunade leur avait expliqué l'approche qu'elle voulait tenter avec Naruto. Elle leur avait aussi expliqué que les parents de ce dernier avaient été assassinés par un criminel à Tokyo, lors d'un voyage. Sasuke, logiquement, feignit de l'ignorer :

« _Tes parents ne sont pas là?__  
__- Non, ils travaillent tard._ »

« _Alors il ment, ses parents sont un point sensible_ », pensa l'Uchiwa.

« _D'accord, bon alors tu viens?_ »

Naruto agita légèrement la tête de haut en bas et suivit Sasuke à l'extérieur, puis jusqu'au club. L'ambiance qui régnait là-bas était électrisante. La musique choisie par le disque-jockey résonnait dans leur tête comme un incessant tambourinage, faisant trembler les murs. Le plancher vibrait sous cette cacophonie et sous les sauts des jeunes déchaînés sur la piste de danse, tandis que d'autres gens étaient occupés à socialiser au bar où à se commander à boire. L'éclairage fut gênant au début mais leurs yeux finirent par s'y accoutumer. Les faisceaux lumineux provenant des lampes d'éclairages se promenaient dans le spacieux espace grâce à un système automatique. Sasuke chercha des yeux ses collègues et il finit par voir Temari lui faire un signe de la main. Il s'approcha, Naruto à ses talons et ils prirent place sur l'espèce de banquette où était assis presque tout le groupe.

« _Heu, tu nous le présentes?_ dit alors la blonde aux quatre couettes, un peu découragée par le manque de savoir-vivre de Sasuke.  
- _Ah heu oui, lui c'est Naruto_ », finit-il par répondre, avec une voix plus forte qu'à l'habitude pour que tout le monde l'entende malgré la musique.

Ino s'étouffa un peu avec sa boisson, mais sinon les membres de l'ASEC avaient déjà tous associé le garçon aux cheveux blonds flamboyants à la photo que Choji leur avait montrée.

« _Salut Naruto_ », le saluèrent certains des jeunes du groupe.

Il leur répondit d'un magnifique sourire.

« _Dites, est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi on n'a pu entrer si facilement ici? Je veux dire, on a pas l'âge et dans le cas de Sasuke, ça paraît_, se moqua l'Uzumaki ce qui arracha un grognement au brun.  
- _Ino connaît bien le proprio, et par conséquent il nous connaît. Pour ce qui est de vous, Ino lui a donné le nom de Sasuke_, lui répondit Kiba.  
- _Ah ! Je comprends pourquoi le portier nous a demandé nos noms_ », lâcha le blond.

Les conversations fusaient parmi les membres de l'ASEC, ainsi qu'avec Naruto. Seul Sasuke restait un peu à l'écart, et Shikamaru, au plus grand désarroi de Temari, arrivait quand même à se piquer un roupillon à travers tout le vacarme qu'engendrait le club.

« _Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, je reviens_ », dit alors Ino.

La blonde partit et prit place au bar, en entendant de pouvoir se commander une boisson. Soudain, on put voir un garçon venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'aborder.

« _Elle reviendra pas_, rigola Tenten.  
- _Comme d'habitude_, grogna Kiba.  
- _T'es jaloux?_ l'agaça Temari.  
- _Pas du tout_ », lâcha-t-il, catégorique.

[…]

« _Salut, je t'offre un verre.__  
__- Oui, je veux bien._ »

Ils informèrent le barman de ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

« _Puis-je savoir ton nom?_ demanda alors le garçon.  
- _J'm'appelle Ino, et toi?__  
__- Saï._ »

C'était un joli garçon, selon les goûts de la Yamanaka. Il était assez charmant et dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux. Elle détailla son visage de son plus séduisant regard et le gratifia de son plus ravissant sourire.

« _Alors, tu t'amuses ce soir?_ l'interrogea-t-il.  
- _Oui, sauf que personne de cette bande de feignasses ne veut m'accompagner sur la piste de danse_, lui répondit-elle en regardant brièvement ses amis.  
- _J'y vais avec toi si tu veux_ », lui proposa-t-il.

Ino hocha la tête enthousiasment et en souriant. Ils s'empressèrent de terminer leur verre de vodka pour aller se débrider à travers les autres danseurs.

[…]

« _Dis-moi Temari, ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez vous tous?_ » demanda Naruto à la fille la plus sociable du groupe.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre que non, mais la blonde le devança :

« _Oui, on est super soudés ! Sasuke ne doit penser que du bien de toi s'il a accepté que tu t'introduises dans la bande ce soir_», dit-elle pour flatter Naruto et pour aider l'Uchiwa à nouer avec lui.

« _Super soudés mon oeil ! Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on se connaît_ », pensa Sasuke.

Naruto lança un regard incrédule à Sasuke.

« _Elle ne changera jamais_ », lâcha soudainement Hinata.

Ses amis la regardèrent bizarrement, cherchant à quoi elle voulait en venir. Elle rosit et pointa du doigt Ino et le jeune homme avec qui elle était. Ces derniers, après s'être laissés aller sur la piste, semblant être en quête d'un endroit plus calme pour soi-disant discuter.

« _Chacun sa manière de se changer les idées, moi c'est le boulot !_ s'exprima Tenten.  
- _Moi la cigarette_, dit alors Shikamaru en approuvant.  
- _Pfff, toi c'est dormir !_ » se moqua Temari.

Ils rigolèrent face à la remarque de la blonde et Shikamaru se contenta de grogner, un peu froissé.

« _Neji, toi je parie que ce sont les arts martiaux_, tenta la fille aux macarons.  
- _Mm_, acquiesça-t-il.  
- _Si Choji serait là, il dirait les chips et l'ordinateur_, ricana son meilleur ami, Shikamaru.  
- _Et toi Naruto?_ demanda Temari.  
- _Heu ... rien.__  
__- Allez, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose !__  
__- Non, vraiment rien en particulier.__  
__- Bon laisse tomber_, abandonna la blonde.  
- _Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui te permet de te changer les idées toi?_ voulut se renseigner l'Uzumaki.  
- _Pareil que toi, rien en fait.__  
__- Vous êtes vraiment barbants tous les deux_, soupira Shikamaru.  
- _Tu peux bien parler toi_ », objecta Temari avec un sourire railleur.

Le Nara s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Il fut déconcerté par l'arrêt subit de la musique. Les lumières de couleurs cessèrent de tournoyer pour être remplacées par des lumières blanches et stables qui aveuglèrent un peu tout le monde. Un coup de fusil retentit et les cris affolés s'en suivirent. On put voir dans la cabine vitrée des commandes d'éclairages et électriques une personne cagoulée, brandissant l'arme à feu qui venait de causer ce son. Le criminel s'empara d'un micro et fit bruire sa menaçante voix dans tout le gigantesque endroit :

« _On sait que tu es ici ! Montre-toi, sinon nous nous dirigeons chez lui tout de suite après pour le tuer.__  
__- On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose?_ chuchota Sasuke dans l'oreille de Neji qui était à ces côtés, assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende et en particulier Naruto.  
- _C'est à la police d'intervenir, nous, on agit dans l'ombre_, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.  
- _Mm.__  
__- Et puis que veux-tu faire, sans arme, contre quelque qui peut t'exploser la cervelle à tous moments?_ »

C'était une question dont on n'attendait pas forcément une réponse, donc Sasuke ne dit rien. La lumière s'éteignit alors que les cris des fêtards retentissaient toujours et lorsqu'elle se réouvrit soudainement quelques minutes plus tard, plus aucune trace des malfaiteurs. Seulement les personnes responsables de l'éclairage et des effets pétrifiées de frayeur.

« _On ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici_ », dit Saï à Ino alors qu'ils s'étaient en quelque sorte isolés pour discuter.

Ils se trouvaient près de la sortie d'urgence.

« _Bien, sortons par ici, discrètement_ », murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, Ino lui dit :

« _C'est bizarre tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire !__  
__- J'n'en sais rien.__  
__- Ça a brisé l'ambiance.__  
__- Ouais je vais rentrer chez moi.__  
__- Ah d'accord_, lâcha-t-elle, un peu déçue.  
- _Tiens je te donne mon numéro_ », dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier où il l'avait noté.

Elle sourit puis Saï disparut dans la brume de cette soirée glaciale. Ino décida de se trouver un endroit sûr où elle pourrait attendre ses compagnons. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas, sortant par l'entrée principale. Ils affichaient tous une mine stupéfaite en raison de ce qui venait de se produire, mais aucun n'avait l'air apeuré. Pas étonnant. Ils étaient habitués à ce genre de situation. Naruto faisait exception à la règle. Il semblait troublé et renversé par les évènements. On pouvait pratiquement lire les questions sur son front. Qui? Pourquoi? Comment? Ino esquissa un léger sourire face à cette vue et les rejoignit :

« _Je suis contente que vous n'ayez rien !__  
__- Ah te voilà !_ dit Temari, soulagée, avant de lui sauter dans les bras.  
- _Je vais rentrer chez moi_, dit alors Shikamaru. _On se voit demain._ »

Plusieurs firent de même. Personne n'avait réellement envie de continuer la soirée ailleurs après tout ça. De toute façon, il se faisait tard et tout le monde avait envie d'aller pioncer chacun dans son lit. Sauf une personne, dont l'estomac manifestait sa présence, visiblement insatisfait de la négligence de son propriétaire.

« _Merde_, pesta Naruto en pressant sur son ventre.  
- _Ouais, dis donc ! La moindre émotion te retourne l'estomac toi_, se moqua Sasuke.  
- _J'ai faim_, se plaignit-il en tirant une moue de chien battu.  
- _Moi aussi.__  
__- J'connais aucun endroit sympa moi à Tokyo !__  
__- Viens_, dit Sasuke sans précision avant de sembler se diriger à quelque part.  
- _Où ça?_ dit Naruto en lui emboîtant le pas.  
- _Tais-toi et suis-moi, veux-tu !_ »

Naruto suivit sans broncher. Sasuke était toujours comme ça. C'était dit qu'entendre parler Sasuke Nakamura était un privilège. Le jeune homme ne parlait que très rarement. Naruto avec même constaté ce soir qu'il n'ouvrait pas beaucoup la bouche même avec ses plus proches amis. Il était loin de se douter qu'ils formaient une organisation secrète, c'est pourquoi il en était venu à ce constat. À l'école, il avait observé que le brun avait beaucoup d'admiratrices qui étaient à ses pieds, mais Sasuke s'en moquait éperdument. Il ne vivait que pour lui. Naruto avait même été étonné qu'il l'aborde. Ceux et celles qui ne l'admiraient pas le maudissait. Ils trouvaient sa façon d'agir égoïste, ou alors c'était de la jalousie. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose d'autre qu'un " Fous-moi la paix " de la part de Sasuke. Mais Naruto avait probablement été le seul à essayer de comprendre cette conduite. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, Sasuke n'était pas comme les autres. Exactement comme lui-même. Naruto cachait tout ça en adoptant une attitude d'abruti et il croyait que la manière de Sasuke, c'était d'être froid et distant.

« _Ici_, lâcha le brun sans prévenir après dix minutes de marche.  
- _Ne me dis pas que ...__  
__- C'est Ichiraku ramen, le restaurant de mon ... enfance._ »

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de ruminer avec ses mauvaises pensées qu'il se retrouvait écrasé sur le sol par Naruto qui faisait tout un monologue en remerciant le ciel.

« _Putain ! Lâche-moi espèce de baka_, fulmina le brun en poussant son compagnon.  
- _Des ramens !_ se réjouit Naruto avant de prendre place au comptoir, imité bien vite par Sasuke.  
- _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris andouille?_ râla l'Uchiwa en touchant son coude douloureusement atteint lors de sa chute.  
- _Tu te rends compte, les ramens sont un cadeau divin. J'en reviens pas, t'arrives à lire en moi ou quoi?_ »

Sasuke soupira face à l'absurdité de sa réplique, ce garçon en faisait définitivement beaucoup trop.

« _Lorsque j'en mange, je peux entendre mes papilles gustatives me crier merci, sentir mon estomac danser et ...__  
__- Tu charries, ou tu divagues complètement. Ce sont seulement des nouilles.__  
__- Non ! J'ai une dépendance aux ramens et puis .._. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'obstinèrent pendant toute la durée de leur repas. Si quelqu'un qui connaissait Sasuke avait assisté à la scène, il aurait trouvé le brun anormal. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé depuis son enfance.

« _C'est tellement bon. Les meilleurs ramens que j'ai jamais mangés !_ déclara Naruto en savourant ses nouilles avec voracité.  
- _Merci mon p'tit bonhomme !_ le remercia le chef.  
- _Tu sais Sasuke, quand Temari nous a demandé ce qui nous permettait de nous changer les idées lorsqu'on était au club ...__  
__- Oui?__  
__- Bah en y repensant, moi, c'est les ramens._ »

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

« _Quand tu trouveras la réponse pour toi-même, tu me le diras non?_ demanda le blond.  
- _Oui si tu veux._ »

L'Uchiwa étira un sourire à peine perceptible devant l'air innocent de Naruto. Sans que Sasuke le sache, ce soir, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Jamais il n'avait cru à cette théorie qui disait qu'il existe une personne sur la Terre qui nous correspond parfaitement, quelqu'un pour qui on ferait tout et avec qui on partagerait tout. Le brun s'était convaincu qu'une telle personne n'existait pas pour lui et ne conviendrait pas au but qu'il s'était fixé, alors qu'en fait, sans qu'il ne s'en doute, cette personne se tenait assise tout juste à ses côtés ...

« _Sasuke? T'es dans la lune ou quoi?_ lâcha le blond, ce qui fit revenir Sasuke sur Terre.  
- _Mm, bon t'as fini, on peut y aller?_ dit le brun avant de payer l'addition complète.  
- _Merci, j'étais tellement emballé à l'idée de manger des ramens que j'ai oublié que je n'avais pas d'argent.__  
__- Je sais, j'ai remarqué que t'as rien pris du tout au club, j'en suis venu à cette conclusion._ »

Le blond sourit bêtement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'embarras.

« _Bon, allez ! Je te raccompagne_, signala Sasuke.  
- _Dis donc ! T'es gentil ce soir ou je me trompe?_ rigola Naruto.  
- _Ne te fais pas d'idées, si je n'aurais pas payé pour toi ça aurait fait toute une histoire. De plus, je sais que si je ne viens pas avec toi, tu te perdras et on jetera le blâme sur moi.__  
__- Rooh, t'aurais pu te taire et me laisser extravaguer._ »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la demeure de Naruto, encore plus petite que Sasuke, aussi dur à croire que ça puisse l'être. Avant d'arriver en face de son numéro de porte, le blond avoua :

« _Tu sais tout à l'heure quand tu es venu me chercher et que j'ai mis du temps à répondre.__  
__- Mmm ...__  
__- C'est que je n'étais pas habillé pour sortir, parce que je croyais que t'allais même pas venir.__  
__- Pourquoi ?__  
__- J'sais pas, je pensais que tu voulais seulement faire un mauvais coup.__  
__- Comm ...__  
__- Pas besoin de t'expliquer, tu as prouvé tout le contraire ce soir_, l'interrompit Naruto en fouillant dans ses poches.  
- _Mouais.__  
__- Merde, je trouve pas mes clés_. »

Sasuke cogna à la porte.

« _Putain qu'est-ce que tu fais !_ dit l'Uzumaki, la mâchoire crispée pour ne pas hurler.  
- _Bah j'ai cogné c'est pas sorcier.__  
__- T'es fou ! Fallait ..._ », s'énerva Naruto avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Un homme à la crinière longue et blanche apparut, visiblement pas très content. Il était imposant, mais son pitoyable état lui enlevait toute crédibilité. Son haleine empestait l'alcool, ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

« _Espèce de gamin encombrant, t'étais où? En plus tu me déranges !_ dit l'adulte en empoignant fermement le bras de Naruto.  
- _Aye ! Tu me fais mal !__  
__- Naru ...__  
__- Va-t'en, on se voit demain_ », le coupa-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'appartement, entraîné par l'homme.

Sasuke resta pantois sur le seuil de l'entrée, en se sentant terriblement coupable. L'air apeuré de Naruto faisait surface dans son esprit, immense torture s'ancrant dans ses tripes. Comment pouvait-on oser faire ne serait-ce que le moindre acte violent envers un jeune garçon aussi inoffensif que lui? Son coeur, aussi petit fut-il, lui criait de défoncer cette porte et de secourir son "ami". Sasuke ne savait d'ailleurs plus comment il devait qualifier Naruto. L'objectif de sa mission, une connaissance, un compagnon de classe ou un ... ami? Peu importe. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une pulsion lui disant d'aider quelqu'un. Il hésita longtemps dans le passage. Cinq minutes? Dix minutes? Trente? Il ne voyait plus le temps passer.

Sa raison l'emporta finalement, le convaincant qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses en se manifestant. Il s'en alla chez lui, un poids lui démangeant le coeur. Il se demanda qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être, ne sachant pas qu'il ressentait une émotion de culpabilité, d'inquiétude. Il ne s'affola pas, ignorant la provenance de son malaise, parce qu'il ne sut pas à ce moment là qu'une promesse qu'il s'était faite venait d'être rompue. Celle qu'il avait tenue depuis presque toujours, celle qui lui ordonnait de ne rien ressentir à part la haine pour son frère, peu importe l'évènement. Dans le fond, peut-être que ce Naruto n'était pas là que pour être l'ami de Sasuke. Qui sait? L'état d'apaisement que Sasuke recherchait dans la vengeance se trouvait peut-être dans les yeux bleus océans d'un jeune garçon blond impétueux, à l'allure crétine, à l'âme pure, mais à l'esprit torturé par les malheurs que lui apportait injustement la vie.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**  
**« Duel »**

L'adolescent se retourna encore et encore dans le lit de sa tanière. Puis, à son plus grand malheur, son réveil se décida à émettre le son de l'apocalypse. Il produit un grommèlement, tel un animal se faisant déranger pendant son sommeil. Cependant, le jeune homme grognait plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement dormi. Les évènements de la veille avaient fait obstacles à son passage au pays des songes. Résigné, il se prépara du mieux qu'il put en essayant de faire abstraction de sa fatigue. Il se remémora sans cesse sa soirée avec Naruto, un léger sourire en coin. Celui-ci ne mettait par contre pas de temps à disparaître quand l'image d'un jeune blond effrayé tenu par le bras, acte d'un adulte alcoolique et violent, refaisait surface dans son esprit. Son estomac se serra à la vue de la nourriture, en aussi petite quantité fut-elle, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur. Il ne prit rien et quitta son logis pour aller à son bahut.

Mains dans les poches, il emprunta le chemin habituel pour s'y rendre. Raccourcies et petites rues furent témoins de sa marche quelque peu pressée. Quand il fut enfin arrivé, il se dépêcha à prendre ses manuels et à se rendre en cours. Sasuke retroussa sa manche et lut l'heure : il avait plusieurs minutes de retard déjà. Son dernier cours de la journée était mathématiques. Alors qu'il entrait dans sa classe, le brun pria intérieurement pour retrouver un Naruto souriant, assis à la place qu'on lui avait assignée quelques jours plus tôt. Il dirigea son regard vers une tête blonde lui adressant un petit signe de la main en guise de bonjour, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé d'anormal la veille. L'Uchiwa feignit l'indifférence et se dirigea vers son pupitre. Monsieur Hatake déclara alors :

« _Continuez le projet que nous avons entamé au cours précédent et bien évidemment, reprenez les mêmes équipes aussi._ »

Naruto prit les devants et vint s'asseoir au même bureau que Sasuke. Le blond sortit ses choses sans un mot ni même un regard pour son coéquipier.

« _Ça va?_ demanda l'Uchiwa  
- _Pourquoi ça n'irais pas?__  
__- Joue pas à ce jeu-là Naruto_. »

Sans crier gare, Sasuke remonta la manche de Naruto et bouilla intérieurement lorsqu'il put observer des meurtrissures sur le bras de son ami. L'Uzumaki se dégagea brutalement.

« _Ça va_ », répondit-il, bête.

Le brun considéra subtilement d'un regard morose et coupable le blond se remettre à son travail. Après quelques secondes, Naruto releva la tête et le rassura :

« _T'y es pour rien, mon ... père ne sait pas se contrôler quand il a pris de la boisson, il n'est jamais comme ça sinon.__  
__- Ton père? Vous n'avez aucun trait commun_ », lâcha Sasuke, sachant très bien que le père de Naruto n'était plus de ce monde.

Le blond eut un petit moment d'hésitation et ne fit qu'approuver :

« _Hm, oui je sais.__  
__- Mais c'est pas norm ...__  
__- La ferme! Je ne veux pas en parler!_ dit l'Uzumaki sur un ton crispé et méchant. »

La montre de Sasuke se mit à bruiter soudainement de façon insistante et il essaya de la faire taire pendant que Naruto s'obstinait à l'ignorer.

« _Merde!_ » chuchota-t-il en s'énervant sur la pauvre chose ornant son poignet.

Le son s'arrêta finalement et le cellulaire de Sasuke se mit aussitôt à vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Il décrocha aussitôt et fit attention à ce que le prof ne le voie pas. Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'écouter ce que Sasuke disait, même s'il n'entendait pas l'interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Allo_, répondit Sasuke à voix basse.  
- _Nakamura, c'est Tsunade. Ta montre a-t-elle sonnée?__  
__- Ma montre?__  
__- Oui, c'est le signal qui dit que j'ai besoin de toi au bureau. Je t'appelle seulement pour t'en aviser, je ne crois pas t'avoir fait part de ça quand je te l'ai remise.__  
__- Non, vous n'avez rien dit à propos de ça_, dit-il d'une voix désenchantée.  
- _Dépêche-toi!_ » termina Tsunade avant de raccrocher.

Le brun remit son portable dans sa poche et informa Naruto :

« _Je dois y'aller.__  
__- Quoi, maintenant?_ »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se leva et partit en douce pendant que Kakashi répondait à la question d'un élève, laissant un blond hébété tout seul avec le travail. Il passa les grilles du lycée d'une marche précipitée qui ne mit pas de temps à se transformer en course effrenée. Il arriva finalement au repaire de l'ASEC, essoufflé, puis confirma sa présence auprès de Tsunade en cognant à la porte de son bureau.

« _Entrez!_ lâcha-t-elle avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. _Ah ! Sasuke, tu es en avance, tu n'as qu'à attendre que tout le monde arrive._ »

L'Uchiwa ne put retenir une expression agacée lorsqu'il eut le loisir de savoir ça. Il se rendit donc dans la pièce centrale, n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir qu'il remarqua la porte de l'atelier de fabrication d'armes de Tenten entrebâillée. Il décida donc de s'équiper tout de suite, pensant trouver l'experte en armement dans la pièce. Vide, aucune trace de la jeune fille. Il constata même que l'espèce de coffre-fort était grand ouvert. Il avait déjà eut le loisir de découvrir que ce petit endroit surprotégé contenait des armes blanches de collections ainsi que des armes à feux. Sasuke se donna la permission d'y pénétrer sans rien toucher. Il observa une à une les armes blanches, mais un katana en particulier attira son attention. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, comme magnétisé par l'objet.

« _Joli, n'est-ce pas?_ »

L'Uchiwa sursauta et se retourna rapidement, arraché à sa contemplation. Il aperçut Tenten, négligemment appuyée à l'entrée de la pièce la plus précieuse à ses yeux, où elle y entassait, entre autre, armes de collection. Elle s'approcha de lui, près du katana placé en évidence.

« _Cet objet est hypnotisant pour une personne comme moi, je vois qu'il t'attire également Sasuke._ »

Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais il écoutait tout de même attentivement la jeune femme.

« _Ce katana est l'une des rares armes que je possède dont je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire et la provenance. Je l'ai repéré dans une boutique de collection et j'ai tout de suite été informée que du sang séché maculait son manche à sa découverte. Il avait déjà appartenu et servi à quelqu'un. Le vendeur ne m'as pas fourni beaucoup de détails, seulement qu'il était la possession d'un sombre tueur. Il lui avait donné le nom de Mayonaka no aka, minuit rouge si tu préfères. Intriguant, n'est-ce pas?__  
__- Oui, ça l'est_, approuva Sasuke, toujours en admiration avec l'objet.  
- _Tu sais te servir d'une arme pareille?_ demanda Tenten.  
- _Pardon_, demanda le brun, pas certain où la jeune femme voulait en venir.  
- _Le katana, tu sais manier ça?__  
__- Heu, je ne crois pas.__  
__- Essaie alors_, dit-elle en prenant la mystérieuse lame pour lui tendre. _Tiens-le de cette façon_. »

Quelques leçons primaires plus tard, Tenten fût obligée de constater de Sasuke détenait un naturel talent pour le maniement de son arme blanche préférée. Elle lui proposa, non, lui imposa le katana pour sa prochaine mission, histoire de le tester. L'experte était navré pour l'arme, catégorie des plus respectées par les ninjas des temps anciens, de n'être plus qu'un objet à accroché au mur. C'était là un honneur et un défi pour le brun de devoir tenir le manche d'une pièce si fourbe. Parce que si l'utilisation de cette arme nécessitait grâce, délicatesse et puissance, elle permettait cependant de tuer d'une manière des plus sournoises, silencieuses et artistiques qui soit. Une occasion en or.

« _Mais c'est une pièce de collection!_ tenta-t-il de convaincre la spécialiste.  
- _Et puis? J'en ai assez de voir de si destructrices armes jouer les parures à murs._ »

Le jeune homme soupira face à l'entêtement de sa coéquipière.

« _Cesse de jouer les rabat-joie. Prends-le, un point c'est tout._ »

Il consentit finalement à utiliser le katana. Tenten lui remit même un fourreau de sa propre conception. Sasuke ne put que s'émerveiller devant le souci du détail dont faisait preuve la jeune femme.

« _Les jeunes!_ » entendirent-ils tonitruer leur chef.

Sasuke salua Tenten et accéda à la pièce principale. Là-bas, il put noter la présence de Gaara et Hinata. Le chef débuta :

« _L'enregistrement que Sasuke et Ino m'ont rapporté quelques jours plutôt est finalement bel et bien ce que nous craignions. Deux malfrats, l'un est à la tête d'une compagnie qui investit dans plusieurs domaines l'autre est tueur à gages. Choji avait réuni assez d'informations pour prouver que le millionnaire s'est arrangé pour faire éliminer plusieurs de ses plus grands concurrents dans le passé alors j'ai envoyé Hinata, Temari et Kiba se charger de son cas hier. Ceci étant fait, Choji s'est consacré à l'autre vermine et on est maintenant sûrs qu'il s'est sali les mains à maintes reprises. Vous pouvez donc déduire en quoi consistera votre mission d'aujourd'hui. Allez hop ! Je vous indique son lieu de travail. Selon les dires de Choji, il n'y a là-bas que des caméras dans l'entrée. Je n'en fais pas faire installer sur vous aujourd'hui, Choji pionce et j'ai pas envie de m'en occuper. Seulement des oreillettes munies d'un micro pour communiquer entre vous._ »

Ils se dirigèrent aux vestiaires pour s'équiper. Sasuke accrocha un pistolet à sa ceinture ainsi que des balles supplémentaires. Pour faire plaisir à Tenten qui le guettait du coin de l'oeil, il installa le léger katana reposant dans son étui sur son dos en n'ayant nullement l'intention de l'utiliser puis il enfila sa longue veste noire. Oreillettes en place, les trois agents filèrent vers le lieu indiqué par Tsunade. Un immeuble assez éloignée de la base. Si bien que le temps de s'y rendre, le soleil avait commencé à décliner. Les souliers propres de Gaara étaient muets sur le pavé mouillé par l'averse. Le roux se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique et feignit un appel. Sasuke s'abrita à un arrêt d'autobus. Il resta debout et il s'alluma une cigarette, le katana l'importunant en position assise. Étant partis à quelques minutes d'intervalle, Hinata se pointa en dernier et elle put, ainsi que l'Uchiwa également, entendre Gaara souffler dans son micro :

« _Hinata. Passe devant le bâtiment._ »

La jeune femme se soumit à l'ordre. Elle secoua ensuite ses longs cheveux et scella la fermeture éclair de sa veste de cuir jusqu'à son cou.

« _Grande compagnie d'assurance. Gardes. Détecteur de métal. Pas moyen._ »

Sasuke s'habituait peu à peu à la façon dont Hinata exposait les faits.

« _Compris_, dit alors le roux. _On trouve une autre façon.__  
__- Oui, Sasuke suis-moi_, ordonna Hinata. _Après que j'aie pénétré l'édifice d'à côté._ »

Gaara n'était déjà plus en vue et l'agente se dirigeait d'ores et déjà vers le dit édifice. Un hôtel. Sasuke prit le temps de finir sa cigarette et entra dans le building. Hinata l'attendait à l'intérieur.

« _Te voilà chéri_, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix la rendant méconnaissable. _Tu as finalement trouvé un stationnement._ »

Sasuke joua le jeu devant la réceptionniste et hocha la tête en souriant. Sa coéquipière lia ses doigts aux siens et ils prirent l'ascenseur. Hinata appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et une fois hors de vue, elle dégagea sa main avec un petit air de dégoût. Elle trouva un escalier qui les mena tous deux sur le toit de l'immeuble. La bâtisse de la compagnie d'assurance les regardait encore de haut. La jeune femme parcourut le toit de l'hôtel et vérifia par une fenêtre s'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Avec quelques outils dont Sasuke ignorait l'existence et qui étaient peut-être la confection de l'Huyga, Hinata réussit à ouvrir la fenêtre et à se glisser par celle-ci dans une salle de réunion déserte, bien vite suivie par Sasuke. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et le dissimula quelque part avec son sac à bandoulière pour ensuite glisser son flingue dans son pantalon à la bonne vieille méthode.

« _Gaara?_ lâcha Hinata  
- _J'y suis presque_, l'entendirent-ils répondre.  
- _Étage_, poursuivit-elle.  
- _Pas très haut, quatrième au maximum, et vous?__  
__- Dans la vingtaine_, répondit-elle.  
- _Je m'occupe du bas, Sasuke des environs où tu te trouves et Hinata tu montes.__  
__- Bien reçu._ »

Sasuke, qui s'était alors jusque là contenté d'écouter, ramassa une mallette vide trainant dans la pièce et sa partenaire glissa sous son bras un porte-document contenant quelques feuilles vierges. Sans mots, ils quittèrent la pièce et partirent chacun de leur côté. Sasuke repéra un ascenseur. Étage 22. C'est là que commença sa chasse à l'homme.

Gaara connaissait des recherches peu fructueuses plus bas. Il était dans ce qu'il pensait être la région « Rendez-vous et Administration ». Peu de rencontres se déroulaient à cette heure de la journée. En fait, aucune. Il n'y avait que dans cet endroit des secrétaires, des gens triant des documents et d'autres servant à on-ne-sait-quoi. Le jeune homme entreprit tout de même d'examiner les lieux incognito au cas où le criminel s'y trouvait.

Il découlait de l'exploration d'Hinata environ les mêmes résultats que ceux de Gaara. Sauf que le haut de l'immeuble était au contraire du bas carrément désert. L'agente ignorait même si on se servait de ces étages. Elle ne put cependant pas tirer de conclusions hâtives et continua donc son enquête.

C'était une toute autre chose pour Sasuke qui sentait presque l'odeur de sa proie. Il se trouvait dans la bonne partie du bâtiment : là où les hommes d'affaires et les employés avaient leur bureau. Il n'eut qu'à parcourir quatre étages pour finalement apercevoir le nom du meurtrier sur une porte. Bingo. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et découvrit l'homme qu'il avait espionné avec Ino dans un restaurant s'afférant à son télécopieur. Sasuke sentait son coeur battre plus fort alors qu'il se trouva là, à peut-être deux mètres d'un assassin qui tuait dans le seul but de s'enrichir. L'Uchiwa réprima un haut-le-coeur. L'homme dirigea son regard dans sa direction.

« _Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?_ » s'enquit-il.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un Sasuke dégainant son pistolet. Enfin, qui tenta. Son arme fut projetée plus loin grâce à un prodigieux coup de pied de son adversaire. À quoi Sasuke avait-il pensé? Lui, pauvre étudiant paumé en matière de défense contre un tueur professionnel qui devait en savoir un rayon sur le combat corps-à-corps?

« _Vous n'êtes visiblement pas là pour parler affaires_ », se moqua son assaillant.

Ce dernier lui envoya une belle droite mais Sasuke fit son possible pour ne pas rencontrer le sol. Il garda son équilibre et riposta sauvagement. Encore une fois, il tenta. Parce que le malfrat l'envoya valser avec son poing. Sasuke pouvait entendre ses coéquipiers à travers son oreillette lui demander s'il était en compagnie du tueur alors qu'il se tenait la mâchoire en proie à une douleur considérable. Il ignora leurs appels car son adversaire se propulsait sur lui. Le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui mit un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac. Sasuke put se relever face à son assaillant temporairement déstabilisé. Il eut à peine le temps de récupérer son arme dans un coin de la pièce et de se retourner qu'il aperçut l'ennemi en train de prendre la fuite par la fenêtre. Sasuke s'y engouffra à son tour et se retrouva sur un toit, une fois de plus. Mauvaise idée. Premièrement, on l'entendrait lorsqu'il se servirait de son arme et deuxièmement, c'était très haut, tout simplement. Il se défit de sa veste pour être plus à l'aise et il balança son pétard dans le bureau en étant tout à fait conscient qu'il commettait une grosse erreur. Quel autre choix avait-il? Faire feu ici, alors que pleins de fenêtres alentour risquaient de s'ouvrir à l'entente d'un tel bruit? Sûrement pas, l'une des règles d'or de l'ASEC était de ne pas se faire prendre ...

« _Gaara, Hinata, je vais avoir besoin de vous. Étage 25._ »

Sasuke fonça sur son adversaire en espérant pouvoir tenir le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux autres agents. Il se retrouva bien vite au sol et rua de coups le tueur tout en encaissant ses attaques sans broncher. Ce dernier se défit cependant de son emprise et se redressa pour sortir une lame de sa poche. Décontenancé, Sasuke recula à la vue de l'objet brillant. Il porta instinctivement sa main droite à son dos pour dégager le katana de son fourreau. Avec une agilité innée, le brun fondit sur le meurtrier. L'assaillant évita adroitement les multiples attaques de l'Uchiwa mais cela dura peu de temps car il fut déconcentré par l'arrivée de Gaara et Hinata. Sasuke profita de l'ouverture et enfonça la sournoise arme blanche dans le coeur du malfaiteur qui rendit son dernier souffle.

« _Fichons le camp_ », déclara Gaara.

En passant dans le bureau, Sasuke récupéra son revolver et la mallette et tous les trois retournèrent à l'étage 22 dans la salle de réunion. Hinata y enfila sa veste et son sac pour ensuite sortir à la suite des deux autres et se servir des ses outils une seconde fois pour remettre la fenêtre dans son état d'origine. Ils quittèrent par l'hôtel et marchèrent séparément jusqu'à l'ASEC. Une fois arrivées, Tsunade leur donna congé, satisfaite. Sauf pour Sasuke qu'elle pria de venir dans son bureau.

« _Et puis, le cas Naruto, ça dit quoi ?_ »

Comme si le blond savait qu'on parlait de lui, l'Uchiwa reçut un texto de sa part. _Dsl pour tout à l'heure_, disait-il.

« _Bien_, répondit-il.

- _Très bien_, ajouta-t-il devant le mutisme de sa supérieure.  
- _Prends des initiatives. Invite-le, le bahut, ça ne suffit pas.__  
__- J'y compte bien_, acquiesça Sasuke.  
- _Tu peux partir Nakamura._ »

Il ne se fit pas prier et regarda l'heure : il avait encore le temps.

[…]

Naruto allait d'un pas rageur à sa nouvelle école de Kung Fu. Son oncle l'avait encore traité de tous les noms, ce qui n'était pas une surprise, mais cette fois-ci, il avait été trop loin en ramenant sur la table la mort de ses parents. Il ramena son capuchon sur sa tête pour ensuite enfoncer une paire d'écouteurs dans ses oreilles. La musique le calma aussitôt. Alors qu'il cherchait une autre chanson à écouter, Naruto fonça dans quelqu'un juste en face de l'école d'arts martiaux. Surpris il leva les yeux pour découvrir :

« _Sasuke!_ » s'exclama-t-il.

L'Uchiwa lui sourit en retour.

« _Tout va bien Naruto?_ lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il croisa ses iris céruléens tourmentés.  
- _Non, mais ça ira._ »

Sasuke resta silencieux, attendant une explication.

« _Je me suis disputer avec mon père, c'est tout_ », expliqua-t-il.

Le brun remarqua encore un fois la légère grimace d'aversion qui traversait le visage du blond lorsqu'il appelait le macaque son « père ».

« _Je vois, et puis qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici.__  
__- Je comptais me défouler un peu_, répondit Naruto en pointant l'école. _Et toi?_  
- _Pour tout te dire, je comptais venir m'inscrire dans un cours de Kung Fu.__  
__- Eh bien, eh bien, pourquoi donc?_ ria le blond.  
- _Pour le plaisir j'imagine et pour me défendre si jamais j'ai besoin.__  
__- J'pourrais t'apprendre pour t'éviter de dépenser de l'argent_, lui proposa Naruto avec un sourire en coin.  
- _Tu t'en sens capable_, le défia Sasuke, sachant très bien que son ami prenait des cours depuis son plus jeune âge.  
- _Tu verras, viens._ »

Sasuke le suivit à l'intérieur en se remémorant les paroles de Tsunade : « _Prends des initiatives_ ».


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**  
**« Un jour nouveau »**

« _T'es un peu rude pour une première leçon non?_» dit le brun en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Naruto s'évertuait à apprendre les bases des arts martiaux à Sasuke.

« _Pauvre chou_», couina le blond d'un air faussement chagriné.

L'Uchiwa se renfrogna face à autant peu de pitié.

« _C'est bon! Fais pas la fillette, on arrête pour aujourd'hui_», gloussa Naruto.

Ce dernier tendit la main à son ami qui s'était gracieusement étalé au sol après une tentative infructueuse de... pirouette non-identifiable. Blessé dans son orgueil, Sasuke se releva sans accepter l'aide de son professeur improvisé. Alors que le brun dépoussiérait son pantalon qui ne nécessitait aucunement ce traitement particulier, Naruto le regardait faire en souriant de toutes ses dents. Quand Sasuke eut le loisir d'apercevoir l'expression débile de son ami, il ne put retenir un sourire en coin, laissant son orgueil de côté devant l'air si attendrissant de son compagnon. D'un accord tacite, ils s'habillèrent avec une tenue plus appropriée et se dirigèrent chez Ichiraku. En route, Naruto avait un pas plus sautillant qu'à l'habitude et chantonnait inconsciemment.

« _Ça t'emballe à ce point là de manger un simple bol de nouilles_», se moqua l'Uchiwa.

Naruto se contenta de sourire avec béatitude. _Quel crétin_, pensa Sasuke. _Un crétin sexy toutefois_, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter dans sa tête. Il se figea sur place, perturbé par ses pensées.

« _Sasukeeeee! C'est pas le moment, j'entends l'appel des ramens! Je ne peux y résister_», s'indigna le blond d'une manière théâtrale.

Sasuke essaya de dissimuler son malaise et poursuivit sa route avec un Naruto plus que pressé. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'y me prend!_ songea-t-il. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu une once de sympathie envers qui que ce soit. Voilà que Naruto débarqua et qu'en quelques semaines, il passait du temps avec lui, s'inquiétait parfois à cause de son oncle et en venant même à le trouver_attirant_. Le brun ne rumina pas plus longtemps parce qu'il prit place au comptoir d'Ichiraku avec son ami. Naruto salivait en réfléchissant au choix critique qu'était pour lui la saveur de ses ramens. Ayame vint tôt ou tard pour prendre les commandes et Sasuke choisit sa sorte préférée tandis que le blond s'écria enthousiasment :

« _La double ration au porc s'il vous plaît!_»

À l'entente de ses mots, Sasuke replongea un instant dans son passé.

**Flashback**

« _Comment peux-tu manger autant grand frère?_» s'étonna Sasuke de sa voix enfantine alors qu'Itachi terminait sa deuxième habituelle double ration au porc.

Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux fraternellement avant de payer l'addition et d'embarquer son petit frère sur son dos pour se diriger vers la maison.

« _Dis 'Tachi_, commença Sasuke, _demain est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à la rentrée scolaire?_»

Le plus vieux des Uchiwa se retourna pour croiser le regard suppliant de son petit frère fermement accroché à son cou.

« _D'accord Sasuke_ », céda son grand frère face à la bouille implorante du cadet.

**Fin du Flashback**

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées en sursaut alors qu'Ayame posait sa commande devant lui. Il prit machinalement ses baguettes tout en se demandant pourquoi un tel souvenir refaisait surface à cet instant. Celui de sa dernière conversation avec Itachi. C'est la veille de sa rentrée qu'avait eu lieu le massacre des Uchiwa.

« _Cha va Chachuke?_» demanda Naruto d'une manière très élégante, c'est-à-dire, la bouche pleine.

Le dit Sasuke pouffa. Naruto, qui avait maintenant une tête d'ahuri, avait réussi à extirper son ami d'une petite séance de déprime sans trop savoir comment d'ailleurs. C'est dans une bonne humeur relative que l'Uchiwa termina son repas grâce à un blond plus que joyeux de manger des ramens. _C'est tellement facile de lui faire plaisir_, pensa Sasuke avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il payait l'addition.

« _Je te jure Sasuke, la prochaine fois je vais payer!_ promit Naruto.  
- _Pas de faux espoirs s'il te plaît_», lâcha le brun.

Le blond grogna mais il se résigna à répliquer en réalisant l'exactitude de la remarque de son ami. Il était vrai qu'il avait dit la même chose les trois dernières fois qu'ils avaient mangées chez Ichiraku.

« _Dis Sas'ke?_»

L'Uchiwa tiqua à l'entente de ce surnom débile mais passa outre.

« _Mm?__  
__- J'peux venir chez toi?_ demanda Naruto.  
- _Pourquoi, t'as peur de rentrer seul à pied dans le noir?__  
__- , très drôle. C'est pas ça, j'ai juste pas envie que mon vieux soit encore debout quand je rentrerai._»

Sasuke perdit son sourire en se rappelant ce que l'oncle de Naruto lui faisait endurer. Pourquoi son ami s'entêtait-il à faire passer ce salopard pour son père?

« _C'est bon allez, amène-toi_ », lui sourit le brun pour ensuite se diriger à la maison.

[…]

« _Allo?_ décrocha Sasuke d'une voix endormie.  
- _Salut Nakamura! C'est Choji, Tsunade te demande ici.__  
__- C'est bon_», j'arrive, grogna le brun.

La nuit avait été plutôt courte. Naruto était resté très tard suite au visionnement de plusieurs films débiles. C'est en cognant des clous qu'il était retourné chez lui et Sasuke, l'estomac empli de popcorn, était allé se coucher directement. L'Uchiwa eut une pensée compatissante envers son ami qui devait se taper des cours ce matin.

Une fois arrivé à la planque de l'ASEC, Sasuke eut le loisir de constater que tous les agents étaient présents. C'est surpris qu'il prit place sur un canapé à la droite de Kiba. L'équipe parla un peu des dernières missions que chacun avait exécutées, des difficultés rencontrées et certains argumentaient sur ce que Tsunade avait à leur dire. Ils ne tarderaient pas à la savoir car la porte du bureau de leur chef claqua à l'instant, emplissant la salle d'un silence fébrile.

« _C'est bon Kiba, pas besoin de sauter au plafond_, commença l'imposante blonde. _Je n'ai aucune mission à vous confier, seulement un ... problème à vous exposer._»

Ces derniers mots firent naître des points d'interrogations dans les yeux des agents les plus effervescents. Temari, Kiba et Ino en fait.

« _Je fais appel à vous et votre expérience car même Choji n'en est arrivé à aucune conclusion en dépit de nombreuses heures de recherche_, continua Tsunade. _Je suis tombé sur ceci hier sur le pas de la porte._»

Ce qu'elle leur montra était une banale enveloppe. La lettre semblait tout aussi banale. Sauf que suite aux explications de leur chef, les agents apprirent que cette écriture soignée en lettres attachées exposaient des informations sur un supposé tueur : Sasori. Voilà qu'une lettre apparaissait de nulle part et leur fournissait des renseignements anonymes. Le papier passa entre les mains des membres et lorsqu'elle atterrit entre celles de Sasuke, il put constater qu'une gracieuse calligraphie affichait entre autres :

Sasori, 24 ans, cheveux rouges.

En prime, il y avait une adresse d'indiquée et une heure tardive d'inscrite. Le tout n'était pas signé. À moins qu'un petit nuage rouge cerné de noir ne soit une signature. Suite à sa lecture, Sasuke releva les yeux vers Tsunade qui le fixait d'un regard insistant. Sasuke passa la missive à Kiba qui s'empressa de la lire. Une fois que tous les agents eurent eu le loisir de parcourir les quelques lignes, leur chef demanda :

« _N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un à qui ce Sasori dise quelque chose, ou encore cette écriture ou bien ce petit nuage rouge?_»

Malheureusement, le silence fut l'unique réponse de la bande. Tsunade soupira et puis enchaîna :

« _Très bien, je vous donne congé. Sauf pour Shikamaru, je vais avoir besoin de ton cerveau et pour toi, Hinata. Ta discrétion nous sera essentielle._»

Les deux agents interpellés se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur supérieur alors que Sasuke se résigna à aller prendre un douche et manger un peu pour se rendre à ses cours de l'après-midi. Si ce n'était pas de ce cours de mathématiques où il laisserait Naruto seul avec le projet de statistiques, il ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez au bahut. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas abandonner le blond avec ce travail plus que pénible sur les épaules.

[…]

Ino marchait jusqu'à sa demeure d'un pas frustré. Kiba lui avait encore fait une scène en sortant de l'ASEC à propos du dernier mec avec qui elle était sortie une soirée. Mais merde. Inuzuka était plus que chiant. Pour qui se prenait-il? Son petit copain peut-être? Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches d'un geste rageur. Kiba s'était peut-être toujours autoproclamé comme étant son grand frère, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d'être possessif ou de contrôler ses fréquentations. Préoccupée, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme de dos à elle sur qui elle fonçait. La collision la surprit et ses dents auparavant serrées se changèrent en un superbe sourire à la vue de Saï qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps.

« _Saï! Je comptais t'appeler ce soir justement.__  
__- Le hasard fait bien les choses alors.__  
__- Ça te dirait d'aller dîner ce soir?_ proposa Ino.  
- _Bien sûr!_»

Non loin de là, une silhouette encapuchonnée les observait subrepticement.

[…]

Le temps était orageux depuis un moment déjà lorsque Sasuke se rendit chez lui. L'après-midi avait été désagréable. Par chance qu'il avait Naruto : au moins le cours de maths avait passé plus vite que les autres. Déprimé par la température, il prit place sur son sofa et zappa dans l'espoir de trouver une émission qu'il pourrait considérer comme pas trop chiante. Sans succès. Il se leva et fouilla dans le frigo pour chasser l'ennui. Sasuke fut assez choqué par la pauvreté du dit frigo. Il décida donc d'aller faire des courses au lieu de pourrir dans son appartement. S'armant d'un parapluie, le brun partit affronter l'averse qui faisait maintenant rage pour ne finalement acheter que des nouilles instantanées, des sachets de thé et assez de chips pour survivre un an.

À présent devant son immeuble, le coeur du brun loupa un battement : un garçon à la chevelure blonde attendait, là, sur les marches de la bâtisse où l'appartement de Sasuke se situait. Trempé jusqu'aux os, Naruto - parce que oui, l'Uchiwa avait estimé que ça ne pouvait être que lui - avait posé sa tête entre ses bras croisés qui eux, étaient appuyés sur un des ses genoux. Le brun s'approcha de son ami et toucha délicatement l'épaule du blondinet. Ce dernier releva la tête et sourit faiblement, le froid mordant sa peau l'empêchant d'en faire plus. Sans un mot échangé, Sasuke empoigna le bras de Naruto pour l'emmener dans son logis. Il assit le blond sur le banc à l'entrée et retira ses chaussures. L'Uzumaki, le regard légèrement dans le vague, le laissa faire. Pour une fois qu'on prenait soin de lui, il n'allait sûrement pas freiner l'élan de gentillesse du brun. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto ne se rendit pas compte qu'on le poussait dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements secs et de quoi prendre une douche.

Sasuke fut un peu rassuré quand il entendit l'eau couler, preuve comme quoi Naruto avait encore un cerveau et pouvait réagir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blondinet ressortit avec déjà une mine moins affreuse qu'auparavant. L'Uchiwa, tasse de thé à la main, regarda Naruto prendre place au comptoir de la cuisine et le gratifier d'un petit sourire à la fois embarrassé et reconnaissant. Un silence régnait depuis longtemps déjà, mais pas le genre de silence que l'on souhaiterait briser à tout prix. Plutôt le genre de silence qui, à cet instant, voulait tout dire, et qui révélait beaucoup plus de choses qu'un tas de paroles pourraient le faire. Une multitude d'émotions déferlaient dans le regard du blond. L'absence de ses parents, la dégénérescence de son oncle, un sentiment d'impuissance, la peur de l'avenir, son amitié grandissante pour Sasuke, ses_sentiments_pour Sasuke. Tout ceci créait une étincelle dans les yeux de Naruto. Une étincelle où transparaissait à la fois bonheur et tristesse, mais aussi force, fragilité et insécurité. Sasuke avait put lire en Naruto depuis le premier jour, et ceci enchantait ce dernier tout comme ça pouvait parfois l'effrayer. Le blond finit par parler :

« _Ça va si je reste cette nuit?_ demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
- _Pas besoin de le demander_», répondit Sasuke en posant devant son ami une tasse de thé fumante.

Le four micro-onde sonna à ce moment et l'Uchiwa se retourna pour aller chercher les nouilles instantanées qu'il avait préparées. Quand il refit face à Naruto, il put apercevoir sa grimace de dégoût tandis qu'il reposait la tasse de thé sur la céramique. Sasuke sourit et posa le bol de ramens pour préparer un chocolat chaud avec l'eau restée dans la bouilloire. Il apporta ensuite le breuvage et son plat préféré au blondinet. Son visage s'illumina alors de son habituel sourire béat et il se goinfra sous l'oeil amusé du brun.

Quelques films plus tard, Naruto bâillait à répétition et Sasuke se leva pour lui laisser le canapé. Promettant de revenir avec un oreiller et des couvertures, il laissa Naruto se familiariser avec son lit d'une nuit. Le visage tracassé, il soupira en attendant Sasuke. Devait-il lui avouer la vérité? Son ami rappliquant déjà avec ses munitions, Naruto décida qu'attendre plus longtemps ne ferait que le conforter dans son choix de garder tout ceci pour lui. Voyant le regard grave du blond, l'Uchiwa s'assit à ses côtés, tout ouïe. L'Uzumaki lâcha sa bombe - ce qu'il croyait en être une en fait :

« _Mes parents sont morts._»

Sasuke ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Alors le blondin avait enfin décidé de lui avouer.

« _L'homme ... c'est juste mon oncle_», continua-t-il.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire serrer les dents du brun. Sa seule rencontre avec l'homme n'était pas un bon souvenir : il avait tenu le bras de Naruto si fort que des bleus étaient apparus sur sa peau par la suite.

« _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois_, expliqua le blondinet à la vue du visage crispé de Sasuke. _Il ne me bat pas, il est juste ... agressif je dirais. Depuis la mort des mes parents, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même._  
- _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout ça plus tôt?__  
__- Premièrement, pour ne pas m'attirer de pitié ...__  
__- Et?__  
__- La deuxième raison te semblera peut-être absurde_», hésita Naruto.

Sasuke posa affectueusement sa main sur la cuisse de son ami pour l'encourager à continuer. Le blond, d'un ton moins assuré poursuivit :

« _En fait, j'ai toujours espoir qu'ils soient en vie. Oui, c'est plus que con, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils sont morts. Je peux sentir mon père ou ma mère en vie. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou. J'arrive pas à faire mon deuil, à me résigner, c'est comme s'ils étaient encore là. C'est pas normal non? Je peux pas l'expliquer, j'ai de la difficulté à le comprendre moi-même._»

L'Uchiwa attendit que Naruto eut fini son monologue pour le rassurer :

« _C'est bon Naruto, j'te crois._»

Le blondinet sourit, mal à l'aise en se grattant le crâne.

« _Tu sais, j'ai jamais eu d'ami comme toi_, lui avoua Sasuke, _de meilleur ami._»

Le regard de Naruto s'illumina à ces quelques mots. _Jamais d'amis non plus ouais_, pensa Sasuke.

« _C'est la même chose pour moi_», révéla Naruto.

Le lendemain matin, pendant que le soleil se levait et que Naruto se tortillait dans tous les sens sur le canapé en plus de baver à profusion, Sasuke lambinait dans son lit en ressassant les évènements de la veille. Un nouveau jour l'attendait. Son ami s'était enfin ouvert à lui. C'était maintenant à son tour ...

**Author's place :**

Bonjourno chers amiens lecteurs!  
Que pensez-vous de la relation entre nos deux héros jusqu'à date?  
En espérant que ça vous a plu et que vous passez un bel été 3

Reviews ? :D


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**  
**« Vérités »**

Naruto se réveilla lorsque son odorat détecta le fort parfum du bacon bien gras dominant les doux effluves des pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable. Salivant à l'idée d'avoir droit à un tel festin, il se leva en vitesse du canapé pour rejoindre l'homme qui servait les assiettes au comptoir de la cuisine. Il se retrouva face à un plat plus qu'appétissant, prit quelques secondes pour saluer Sasuke et dévora le petit-déjeuner. Attendez une minute? _Sasuke?_ Mais que diable foutait-il ici. Alors que le blond dévisageait son ami, ce dernier s'exclama :

« _Hey ben dis-donc, t'es engourdi au réveil toi. T'as l'oreiller d'estampé au visage en prime._ »

Le blond ronchonna, mais il se souvenait maintenant exactement pourquoi il était accouru ici la veille. Hier soir, il s'était ouvert à Sasuke. Il lui avait avoué ses secrets, le brun avait pu voir ses craintes, sa _faiblesse_. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? C'était évident : Sasuke n'était pas comme les autres. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Naruto s'était dit qu'il comprendrait, qu'il essaierait de comprendre du moins. Il avait toujours eu l'étrange impression que le brun savait déjà tout. Il frissonna. Les yeux de Sasuke le pénétraient, le sondaient, mais jamais ils ne le jugeaient.

Sasuke observait son ami. Il avait toujours su pour Naruto. Mais aujourd'hui, le blond acceptait enfin de se révéler. Et c'était une toute autre chose, un grand pas dans leur relation. Sasuke se sentait désormais forcé d'avouer la vérité à propos de sa propre famille. Il n'avait pourtant aucune obligation envers lui. Peut-être le brun avait-il envie d'être compris à son tour par Naruto. D'être connu en tant que Sasuke Uchiwa et non pas Sasuke Nakamura. Il se lança :

« _Hum, Naruto?__  
__- M'ouais?_ dit celui-ci, mettant ses pensées de côté.  
- _Je ... j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes à la banque.__  
__- Ben, d'accord_ », agréa-t-il, pas convaincu que c'était ce à quoi Sasuke voulait en venir.

_T'es le pire petit trouillard de la Terre Sasuke_, pensa l'Uchiwa, découragé par lui-même. Un aussi gros secret ne pouvait visiblement pas sortir aussi facilement. Il laissa le blond se préparer pour aller se balader alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle. Tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la banque, Sasuke pria intérieurement pour que l'ASEC ne fasse pas appel à lui aujourd'hui. On était samedi, et il avait une journée complète avec Naruto.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement, l'Uchiwa se mit dans la file avec son ami pour accéder à un guichet automatique. Les gens tapaient du pied, d'autres parlaient gaiement avec leur voisin et certains attendaient de pouvoir parler à un employé. Personne n'aurait pu prédire à cet instant qu'un évènement viendrait chambouler leur horaire de la journée ...

Alors que Naruto taquinait Sasuke, un puissant bruit retentit. Un coup de feu. Un silence instantané s'en suivit dans l'édifice, tous se demandaient qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer, tandis que d'autres l'avaient compris mais tentaient de se convaincre du contraire. Puis une voix, rompant ce silence quasi-irréel :

« _Tous à terre!_ »

L'ordre venait d'un homme armé dont le visage était dissimulé par un masque de requin et le ton avec lequel il avait craché ces quelques paroles ne semblait pas du tout conciliant. Des cris apeurés commencèrent à résonner dans la banque alors que tout le monde obéissait, pas très calmement. D'autres hommes cagoulés menaçaient les employés de leur semi-automatique. Naruto et Sasuke furent empoignés par derrière avec force et se retrouvèrent au sol en moins de deux. L'Uchiwa se retourna pour faire face au gars qui le séparait désormais du blondinet.

« _Kiba!_ s'indigna-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?__  
__- Encore une lettre de "nuage rouge". Il nous a avertis que ça allait se produire.__  
__- Y'a d'autres agents?__  
__- Ino, Gaara, Shika._ »

Le blond les écoutait attentivement. Qui était nuage rouge? Pourquoi Sasuke qualifiait-il d'agents ses amis qu'il avait déjà rencontré en boîte?

« _Et Akamaru aussi est là_, ajouta Kiba.  
- _Pourquoi ton clebs est ...__  
__- SILENCE!_ » hurla l'homme masqué pendant que ses complices partaient avec certains employés.

Les voix paniquées qui couvraient jusqu'alors la conversation des deux membres de l'ASEC se turent finalement. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et ce dernier en profita pour le questionner avec ses yeux. Le coeur du brun rata un battement quand il réalisa qu'il devrait tout lui expliquer. Normalement, il aurait dû d'abord se soucier de sortir d'ici vivant mais il faisait confiance à ses compagnons. Kiba enfila discrètement une cagoule en se cachant comme il le pouvait grâce à Sasuke et alors que le brun se posait sérieusement des questions sur leur plan d'intervention, l'Inuzuka cria fermement :

« _Attaque!_ »

Et c'est là qu'Akamaru, surgissant de nulle part, sauta à la gorge de l'homme masqué qui surveillait les clients en le surprenant par derrière. Kiba se redressa précipitamment pour aider son fidèle compagnon et désarmer l'homme qui tentait de se débarrasser du molosse. Pendant ce temps, d'autres agents surgissaient de la foule, cagoulés eux aussi pour se rendre dans les coffres-forts là où ils savaient que la plupart de l'action se déroulerait. Après avoir assommé l'homme masqué avec sa propre arme à feu, Kiba hurla aux gens :

« _Sortez d'ici!_ »

La petite foule ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et Sasuke poussa Naruto à l'extérieur pour ensuite suivre Kiba qui lui fila le pistolet du malfrat ainsi qu'une cagoule. Ils se rendirent à leur tour aux coffres-forts pour rejoindre leurs partenaires. Seul Gaara s'y trouvait, dissimulé parfaitement aux yeux des criminels. Maintenant rejoint par Kiba et Sasuke, le roux leva deux doigts pour les informer du nombre d'ennemis. Il pointa ensuite le plafond pour que Sasuke comprenne un tant soit peu le plan d'attaque. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des cris de surprise et se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Le plan avait fonctionné apparemment. Des tuiles du plafond étaient manquantes et Ino accompagnée de Shikamaru tenaient dans leurs mains les semi-automatiques. À leurs pieds gisaient les deux malfaiteurs, visiblement assommés. Ils conseillèrent aux deux otages de partir et leur assurèrent que la situation était sous contrôle. Shikamaru démasqua les deux hommes. _Ils se croient où, à un pièce de théâtre_, pensa Sasuke avec antipathie.

« _Hidan et Kakuzu selon notre source_, déclara-t-il. _Qu'en est-il de l'autre Kiba.__  
__- Ligoté et sévèrement cogné, Akamaru le surveille bien gentiment.__  
__- Bien, on déguerpit d'ici en douce et on surveille le périmètre en attendant l'arrivée des policiers qui ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder_ », dit le Nara avant de ficeler les poignets des deux inconscients.

Kiba siffla fortement et Akamaru ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Ils empruntèrent une autre voie que la sortie principale et purent sortir sans être remarqués. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils retirèrent leur cagoule et Ino certifia à l'Uchiwa :

« _Tu peux aller retrouver Naruto, Nakamura, on s'occupe du reste._ »

Il se rendit à l'avant de la banque en contournant le bâtiment. Parmi la frénésie des gens qui s'empressaient d'appeler avec leur portable ou bien qui, en état de choc, discutaient entre eux de ce qui venaient de se passer d'un air désorienté, l'Uchiwa réussit à distinguer un tête blonde plutôt hautement perchée et à tirer son ami hors de tout ça pour l'amener quelques rues plus loin afin de s'asseoir sur un banc. Naruto le suivit, soulagé de le revoir sain et sauf.

« _Qu'est-ce que qui vient de se passer? Pourquoi tes amis, ils-ils..._ bafouilla le blond, abasourdi.  
- _J'ai plusieurs choses à t'avouer Naruto_ », soupira le brun.

L'Uzumaki garda le silence pour l'inciter à continuer.

« _Je fais parti d'une organisation ... secrète, et c'est pourquoi tu ne devras jamais parler à personne de ce que je vais te dire._»

Son ami hocha la tête, quoiqu'un peu perdu.

« _Nous sauvons des vies et éliminons les criminels. Je sais que ça a l'air ignoble dis comme ça, mais c'est le bien que nous tentons de faire. Et il y a quelques mois déjà, on m'a chargé de recruté quelqu'un. ...Toi._ »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa tout ce que cela impliquait.

« _J'avais pour mission de tâter le terrain et voir si ton intégration serait possible.__  
__- M'amadouer donc_, reformula le blondinet d'un ton crispé et sur la défensive.  
- _Je ne le dirais pas comme ça._ »

Naruto lui lança un regard assassin pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas essayer de jouer sur les mots.

« _Et si tu veux tout savoir_, poursuivit l'Uchiwa, _je savais déjà que tes parents étaient morts assassinés, que tu vivais avec ton oncle et que tu pratiquais le Kung Fu._ »

C'était pire que de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage pour le blond. Pire que si Sasuke le repoussait. Parce que là il savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade depuis le début. Il s'était confié au brun à propos de son passé, s'était dévoilé à lui et maintenant Sasuke lui apprenait qu'il n'avait fait que jouer dès le départ. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva pour retourner chez lui. Le brun lui agrippa la main pour lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, qu'il tenait vraiment à lui et que même si on l'avait poussé pour qu'il lui parle, il ne regrettait rien. Le blond se dégagea brutalement et cracha :

« _Lâche-moi, hypocrite._ »

Sasuke obéit, n'ayant jamais vu autant de méchanceté dans le regard habituellement si doux de Naruto. Ce dernier partit chez lui, le coeur en miettes et se sentant trahi comme jamais.

À cet instant, même si tout cela signifiait l'échec de la mission que Tsunade lui avait confiée, Sasuke n'en avait que faire. Il avait perdu son seul ami, la seule personne qu'il avait besoin pour vivre. Car même si le brun ne se l'avouerait jamais, Naruto était plus essentiel qu'un simple ami et les sentiments qu'il avait envers lui allaient au-delà de l'amitié. Le blond était son point de repaire, et vice-versa.

[...]

Plusieurs heures suite à sa mission, Ino prit place derrière le comptoir du magasin de fleuriste de sa famille. Alors qu'elle essayait d'enlever la statique que sa cagoule avait causée, les clochettes tintèrent gaiement à l'entrée, l'avertissant de l'arrivée d'un client. Le coeur d'Ino s'emballa lorsqu'elle découvrit Saï, avec qui elle aimait de plus en plus passer du temps. Elle se rendit à sa rencontre et lui sourit gentiment.

« _Bonjour Ino, tu vas bien?_ lui demanda le garçon  
- _Ça va!__  
__- ... C'est pour mon frère.__  
__- Oui, j'ai déjà préparé tout cela hier_ », dit-elle avant de partir pour revenir avec un somptueux arrangement floral.

Elle le lui tendit avant d'ajouter :

« _Tu veux que je t'accompagne à sa tombe Saï?__  
__- Non c'est bon, je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois dans cet état._ »

Elle l'embrassa chastement pour lui insuffler un peu de courage.

« _Combien je te dois?__  
__- Rien_ », répondit-elle avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de contester.

[...]

« _Va falloir que tu arranges le coup Nakamura_, lâcha Tsunade.  
- _C'est peine perdue.__  
__- Rien n'est peine perdue_, insista-t-elle.  
- _Au fait, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas ordonner la mort des preneurs d'otages de la banque?__  
__- Tu sais Nakamura, rien ne nous dit que ces hommes ont tué auparavant. Aucune preuve fiable, alors aucune raison de les éliminer. La police s'occupe de leur cas et puisqu'elle peut enquêter publiquement, elle découvrira peut-être quelque chose qui nous a échappée.__  
__- Je vois._ »

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Sasuke s'était finalement retrouvé ici quelques heures après l'attentat pour informer son chef du cas Naruto.

« _Sur une note plus positive, Hinata m'a relaté tes récents exploits avec le katana. C'est plus que prometteur, tu devrais demander à Tenten qu'elle t'enseigne plus sérieusement l'art de manier cette fabuleuse arme.__  
__- Ce n'était que de la chance_, avoua celui-ci en se levant. _Et puis j'ai pas envie de me sentir différent des autres. Déjà que mon manque d'expérience m'exclu._ »

Alors que Sasuke se dirigeait vers la porte, Tsunade, avec un sourire en coin, lui dit d'un ton arrogant :

« _Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi différent que ce que tu crois Sasuke U-chi-wa_ », dit-elle en accentuant le nom de famille.

Le brun se glaça d'horreur des pieds à la tête. Alors elle savait, elle avait découvert son plus grand secret.

« _Co-comment vous ..._ ânonna Sasuke.  
- _Je sais depuis le début petit crétin_, se moqua-t-elle. _Et si tu avais tenté de te rapprocher des tes coéquipiers, tu aurais compris que ton objectif est loin d'être singulier comparé aux leurs.__  
__- Mon objectif?__  
__- Oui, même si je sais depuis le début que tu es un survivant du massacre des Uchiwa, je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas allié au tueur de ce clan. J'ai vite compris : ce que tu veux, c'est te venger de cette personne._ »

L'Uchiwa déglutit mais réussit quand même à articuler :

« _Et vous m'aiderez?__  
__- Autant que nous le pourrons_ », sourit-elle.

Sur ce, Tsunade le chassa d'un geste de la main. Alors qu'il avait passé la porte, elle se demanda si c'était bien un voile de tristesse qu'elle avait aperçu dans le regard de Sasuke. Il fallait qu'elle arrange le coup avec Naruto. De plus, le lendemain serait probablement une journée difficile pour le brun.

[...]

Naruto frappait de rage dans les sacs de sable de son club d'arts martiaux. Alors qu'il passait aux coups de pied avec un cri de fureur, son maître s'approcha de lui.

« _Naruto, tu sais que je n'accepte pas qu'on entre ici lorsqu'on n'a pas les idées claires._ »

L'Uzumaki se refroidissait peu à peu et finit par arrêter complètement pour écouter son professeur. Ce dernier étant plus petit que lui, il dut baisser les yeux pour croiser son regard bienveillant.

« _Règle tes problèmes et reviens une fois ceci fait_ », lui sourit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

[...]

Sasuke écoutait un film idiot seul sur son sofa. Pourquoi ce genre de film était beaucoup moins drôle sans Naruto? Il changea de poste et tomba sur un poste de nouvelles où on annonçait l'arrestation de trois hommes et le sauvetage miraculeux de plusieurs otages par de mystérieuses personnes cagoulées. Il ferma la télévision d'un geste las et s'allongea, la tête sur l'oreiller que Naruto avait utilisé pour dormir la nuit dernière. Ces derniers temps, il appréciait tout juste la vie et maintenant tout redevenait comme avant, tout ça à cause de cette foutue mission. Certes, il avait approché Naruto uniquement à cause des ordres, mais c'était devenu instantanément beaucoup plus qu'une simple mission. Il s'endormit l'esprit apaisé par l'odeur de son blond sur l'oreiller mais ses rêves furent tourmentés par son amitié avec lui -si elle existait toujours- et la journée qui l'attendait demain ...

Laissez une review please :)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**  
**« For the first time »**

Sasuke marchait depuis longtemps déjà, l'esprit engourdi. Il ne pouvait se résigner à aller les voir, ça lui ferait trop mal, alors il errait à demi-conscient. Il y avait dix ans aujourd'hui même, ses parents avaient été assassinés. Il avait tout perdu. Sa mère, son père. Itachi, son frère, qu'il ne considérait plus comme tel. La vie avait été pénible à cause de lui, mais elle s'était faite un peu plus joyeuse lorsqu'un certain blond s'y était immiscé. Mais la veille, il avait une fois de plus perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il avait trahi cette personne. Comment avait-il pu oser, lui qui connaissait les blessures que laissait derrière lui un acte pareil.

[...]

« _Je ne peux pas rester Ino, c'est compliqué.__  
__- Qu-quoi? Je ne comprends pas, explique-toi!_ »

Saï soupira et se redressa dans le lit, Ino suivant le mouvement.

« _Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne veux pas risquer de te mettre en danger._ »

Les yeux de la jeune blonde se firent luisants des larmes qui oppressaient son coeur.

« _Comprends-moi je t'en pris_, dit-il en lui serrant délicatement les épaules.  
- _Je ne te laisserai pas partir d'ici sans une bonne raison_ », lâcha-t-elle, le souffle tremblant.

Saï inspira lentement en fermant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, ce fut un regard sérieux qu'Ino put découvrir dans ses iris d'encre.

« _Je trempe dans des choses plutôt louches_ », commença-t-il.

Ino se recula sur le coup. Elle qui faisait partie de l'ASEC en caressant le rêve de vivre dans une société droite et honnête. C'est justement les personnes louches qu'elle se devait de remettre dans le droit chemin et voilà que Saï lui disait cela.

« _C'est contre mon gré rassure-toi!_ poursuivit-il. _Ça remonte à longtemps tu sais. À quand mon frère était toujours en vie._ »

Ino l'écoutait attentivement tout en priant pour que Saï n'ait rien fait de trop grave ...

« _Lui et moi, on était les meilleurs amis du monde, aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître. Mais du jour au lendemain, il a changé du tout au tout. Il s'est fait des amis peu fréquentables, s'est désintéressé de l'école, est tombé dans la drogue, mais les parents ne faisaient rien. Ils ont toujours fermé les yeux sur tout, ils n'en avaient pas grand chose à faire de moi et de mon frère en fait. Il avait seize ans à cette époque et moi qui n'avait que dix-neuf ans, je faisais tout pour le remotiver et le sortir de là._ »

Saï soupira de frustration et Ino posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

« _J'étais con de croire que je pourrais changer quelque chose mais j'ai supplié ma mère de me donner de l'argent, de quoi le placer en centre en espérant qu'il guérisse. Elle a accepté alors j'ai pu le mettre en sécurité et elle a foutu le camp après. Même pas fichue de payer le prix de ses erreurs, d'assumer que ce que son fils était devenu était entièrement la faute de sa négligence._ »

Ino entoura le cou de Saï de ses petits bras et lui caressa les cheveux maternellement. Ce dernier laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de la blonde et continua son récit.

« _En plus de tout ça, j'ai eu de la visite. Les salops qui donnaient leur merde à mon frère. J'ai promis de les rembourser, je voulais seulement qu'ils lui fichent la paix. Finalement, tout ça aura été en vain parce que un an après son entrée au centre, il est sorti et est mort d'une overdose aussitôt. Ça a fait de cela un mois hier. Mon frère avait beaucoup de dettes et je n'en pouvais plus de devoir supporter leur poids alors je me suis sauvé mais ces gars me recherchent encore. C'était eux d'ailleurs au bar lorsqu'on s'est rencontré il y a quelques semaines. Ces cons croyaient me menacer en me disant qu'ils allaient tuer mon frère mais ils ne savaient pas qu'il était déjà mort et non pas toujours en centre._ »

Ino laissa échapper une larme. La vie pouvait être injuste. Envers elle qui souhaitait seulement pouvoir vivre son histoire tranquillement avec le brun. Habituellement, elle s'accommodait de courtes relations souvent désastreuses au bout de la ligne mais elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que ce qu'elle vivait présentement avec le grand brun ne se termine de la même façon. Par contre, la vie était beaucoup plus injuste envers Saï à qui on avait arraché son frère et qui se retrouvait dans une situation plus que fâcheuse suite à un enchaînement de malheurs.

Sa montre se mit soudainement à tinter d'une manière insistante. Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte et lui dit :

« _J'avais oublié, ma mère a besoin de moi à la boutique. Je te rappelle quand j'ai fini d'accord?__  
__- Bien sûr.__  
__- Merci de me faire confiance, on va trouver une solution crois-moi._ »

Elle lui sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

[...]

Kiba se dirigea précipitamment vers l'ASEC, sa montre venant de lui donner le signal. Lorsqu'il arriva, la plupart des membres de l'ASEC étaient déjà installés dans la salle principale, sauf pour Choji et Sasuke. Kiba prit place sur un sofa en attendant que Tsunade débarque. Celle-ci ne mit pas de temps, accompagnée de Choji, à sortir de son bureau.

« _Tout l'monde est là?_ s'enquit-elle.  
- _Pas Sasuke_, l'informa Ino.  
- _Nous reparlerons de lui plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer._ »

Elle sortit de sa poche un simple bout de papier.

« _Ça dit : Méfiez-vous de Saï. Et c'est encore signé Nuage Rouge._ »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ino. Les autres agents savaient tous qu'elle le fréquentait mais se demandaient comment elle réagirait face à tout cela.

« _Non! C'est impossible! Écoutez-moi! En réalité, Saï est recherché par des hommes, parce que son frère défunt avait des dettes envers eux.__  
__- Écoute Ino, nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant mais nous allons mener notre enquête je te préviens._ »

Ino se renfrogna mais son chef savait qu'elle comprenait.

« _Je vous conseiller d'ouvrir les yeux et de rester sur vos gardes, en particulier toi Ino. Bon maintenant, je veux vous parler de Sasuke ..._ »

[...]

« _Merci madame, j'y vais tout de suite_ », lâcha Naruto avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Naruto sortit de chez lui en vitesse et essaya d'emprunter le chemin qu'il croyait le plus court. La trahison de Sasuke lui revenait sans cesse en tête et lui criait de revenir sur ses pas, mais ce que la dame qu'il ne connaissait même pas lui avait dit sur le brun prenait le dessus. Si c'était vrai alors le brun devait souffrir. Énormément. Naruto en venait à se sentir coupable d'avoir réagit aussi agressivement la veille. Il aperçut finalement les grilles du cimetière et les passa en moins de deux. Il cheminait rapidement à travers les pierres tombales et après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il distingua un tête brune très familière.

Sasuke pleurait silencieusement ses parents. Les souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux étaient vagues mais n'en restaient pas moins précieux. Son frère lui avait tout enlevé, sans remord, et il allait lui faire payer le prix de ses actes.

Le blond s'approcha lentement et son coeur se brisa quand il vit les épaules de son ami tressauter. Le brun qui était d'habitude si fier montrait enfin ce que renfermaient toutes ses expressions froides et indifférentes.

Sasuke se remémorait le doux visage de sa mère. Le baume qu'était son sourire, sa voix réconfortante lui chantant une chanson tous les soirs avant de tomber dans le sommeil, son regard aimant ...

Naruto s'en voulut tout de suite de ne pas avoir su déchiffrer la détresse de son ami. Il n'avait jamais pensé ne pas être le seul orphelin dans l'histoire. Il fit un pas de plus dans la direction de Sasuke.

Et puis son père était omniprésent lui aussi. Certes dur en apparence, Fugaku était en fait un homme au grand cœur, poussant et aidant Sasuke dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils partent? L'Uchiwa posa son front dans sa main et se fit violence pour ne pas crier haut et fort son désespoir. À cet instant, une main lui serra affectueusement le bras et le brun se retourna vivement, ne pensant jamais être interrompu dans ce moment de solitude. Lorsque son regard croisa les orbes aquatiques de son ami, Sasuke se sentit autant mal que bien. Mal pour avoir put le blesser et bien parce qu'il sut que tout était fini, que Naruto lui pardonnait.

L'Uzumaki força Sasuke à se lever et lui sourit, non pas d'un sourire désolé mais d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il entoura le cou de Sasuke pour tenter de le calmer et ce dernier enfoui sa tête dans le sweatshirt du blond en essayant de tarir ses pleurs. Il agrippa le vêtement au niveau des hanches et Naruto ne put que ressentir sa douleur, se rappeler la sienne et la comprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Sasuke se fut calmé, on entendit résonner des bruits de pas. Le brun releva la tête et aperçut l'ASEC, tous membres présents y compris le chef. Il s'approcha d'eux avec son blond et la première chose qu'il put entendre fut bien évidemment les douces et harmonieuses plaintes de Shikamaru :

« _Je le dis tout de suite, on m'a forcé à me pointer!_ »

Le Nara sourit et vint à la rencontre de son coéquipier pour lui faire une poignée de main amicale.

« _Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais bien que si nous avions su avant, nous t'aurions aidé du mieux que nous aurions pu.__  
__- Plus de secrets Sasuke, nous sommes tes amis tu sais_ », intervint Temari.

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête, rassuré par les paroles de la blonde et la présence de la bande.

« _À partir de maintenant, tu peux compter sur nous. Nous trouverons ton frère et lui feront payer_ », conclut leur supérieur.

[...]

Naruto raccompagna Sasuke chez lui, mais en chemin il décida de ne pas le laisser seul dans cet été et de l'aider à évacuer sa colère. Dans son cas, rien de mieux qu'une petite séance de combat pour tout extérioriser alors il obligea Sasuke à emprunter un autre chemin et très bientôt, ils furent devant l'école d'arts martiaux de Naruto.

[...]

Après être allés supporter moralement Sasuke, les membres de l'ASEC vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Tsunade retourna au quartier général de l'organisation avec Choji et Hinata. Une fois sur place, Choji fila tout droit à la salle d'ordinateurs et la chef invita l'Hyuga à venir dans son bureau. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à ordonner à son agente ne plairait pas à Ino lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Le passé lui avait appris une bonne chose : se méfier de tout.

« _Je vais te demander de retrouver Saï et de mettre son téléphone sur écoute pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'il complote._ »

Tsunade soupira. Certes, elle faisait passer la sécurité d'Ino avant tout, mais elle priait pour que Saï n'ait rien fait de mal. Cela serait un coup dur pour la blonde ...

[...]

« _Tu t'améliores vachement vite dis-donc!__  
__- J'ai un bon professeur!_ » lâcha Sasuke avec malice, ayant repris du poil de la bête.

Naruto avait vu juste. Bouger un peu avait changé les idées de Sasuke.

« _À ce rythme-là, je t'aurai battu dans quelques mois!_ » se vanta l'Uchiwa.

Naruto tiqua. _Le pauvre, si seulement il savait que je lui laisse des chances depuis le début_, pensa le blond.

« _Bon, passons à un niveau supérieur alors!_ »

L'Uzumaki s'avança dangereusement vite vers son ami, le feinta habilement et en deux temps, trois mouvements, l'immobilisa au sol de tout son poids.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, croyant être un rescapé de la mort. Il se préparait à engueuler son blond pour autant peu de délicatesse, mais il se tut. Naruto était là, étendu sur lui à son aise, et le regardait d'un air de crétin heureux. En sentant le souffle du blond sur son visage, Sasuke se retrouva comme mis à nu. Il n'était plus le grand Sasuke Nakamura aux yeux de Naruto, mais bien Sasuke Uchiwa, l'orphelin cachant sa douleur sous des airs renfrognés. Il se sentit mal à l'aise par la proximité du regard doux et bienveillant du blond. Aussi, il le repoussa sans grande conviction et s'assit avec des joues légèrement colorées de rouge.

« _J'ai bien réfléchi à ton offre et je vais l'accepter_, dit Naruto en brisant le silence.  
- _De quelle offre parles-tu?__  
__- Celle qui m'offrait une place dans l'ASEC._ »

Sasuke redoutait ces paroles. On l'avait forcé à convaincre Naruto d'intégrer l'ASEC, mission qui avait échouée, mais il n'avait pas forcément envie que Naruto en fasse partie.

« _Ton chef, Tsunade, m'en a parlé.__  
__- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter.__  
__- Pourquoi donc?_ demanda Naruto.  
- _Ça te fera manquer de l'école.__  
__- S'il n'y a que ça!__  
__- ... c'est dangereux_ », ajouta faiblement Sasuke.

Le blond éclata d'un rire sonore.

« _Qui est-ce que je viens d'étaler au sol?_ » se moqua-t-il.

Le brun grogna, offusqué, et se quitta l'établissement sans un mot pour le blond. Ce dernier le rattrapa et voulut le rassurer:

«_ Allez Sasuke! Je rigolais!_ »

L'Uchiwa fit la sourde oreille. Naruto eut beaucoup de difficulté à garder son sérieux. Aussi, il échoua :

« _C'est pas grave, chacun ses forces, se risqua-t-il.__  
__- Crétin_ », maugréa Sasuke en infligeant au blond un coup bien mérité derrière la tête.

Naruto se plaignit tout au long du trajet jusqu'à la maison de Sasuke qui ne fut que railleries et lamentations. La journée qui avait si mal commencée pour le brun se finissait plutôt normalement, tout cela grâce à Naruto.

Ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps mais j'espère  
que vous l'avez aimé, parce que je dois vous avouer  
que j'ai jamais été si peu sûre de moi-même!

Review? :D3


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**  
**« Succomber »**

« Hey! »

Naruto fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. C'était quoi ce son agaçant?

« Hé-oh! Crétin, réveille-toi! »

Le blond ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la brume se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place au visage embêté de Sasuke. La lumière que filtrait la fenêtre du petit appartement l'aveugla momentanément et son cou, meurtri par l'accoudoir de son lit de fortune, craqua bruyamment.

« Salut Sas'ke », lâcha Naruto à moitié endormi.

Le brun grogna et fronça le nez à l'entente du diminutif ridicule de son nom. Il s'éloigna pour finalement atteindre la cuisine et gueula :

« Y'a des omelettes si t'as faim! »

Pas besoin de plus pour convaincre Naruto de se lever. Il se dirigea d'un pas d'empoté jusqu'à un banc du comptoir-lunch pour s'y affaler et attendit que Sasuke le serve.

« Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui? » lui demanda le blond alors que son ami s'approchait avec une assiette.

Naruto, des étoiles dans les yeux, regarda d'un œil attentif son repas être placé devant lui. À peine fut-il déposé sur le napperon que le blond se mit à l'enfourner.

« Aller à l'ASEC je crois », dit-il tout bas dans l'espoir que Naruto, trop obnubilé par son omelette jambon-fromage, ne tiendrait pas compte de ses paroles.

Le blond releva subitement la tête et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Sasuke put observer Naruto délaisser de la nourriture pour lui parler.

« Je viens avec toi.  
- Naruto, tu es sûr parce qu...  
- Absolument sûr », dit-il sérieusement.

Sasuke soupira et s'inclina devant l'entêtement de son ami. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement de toute façon? C'était sa mission ainsi que le désir de Tsunade et maintenant celui de Naruto aussi. Mais pourquoi était-il aussi réticent face à l'intégration de Naruto dans l'organisation?

Naruto lui sourit pour l'apaiser.

Parce qu'il avait peur, bien sûr. Peur de perdre son seul ami, la seule personne importante à ses yeux sur Terre. Naruto était amplement capable de se défendre tout seul, mais Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le danger était bien présent et que s'il arrivait malheur à son crétin de blondinet, il ne pourrait que se blâmer.

[...]

Sasuke avait troqué son inquiétude pour un peu d'entrain sur le chemin les menant à l'ASEC. Naruto sautillait joyeusement, heureux de franchir cette étape qu'était son entrée dans l'organisation. De détruire une barrière de plus parmi celles qui le séparaient de Sasuke. Il se remémora la veille où il avait fait de même en allant soutenir le brun sur la tombe de ses parents. Les larmes de Sasuke étaient désormais séchées, mais leur souvenir restait. Aujourd'hui, il semblait être serein et avoir tourné la page alors le blond se réjouit de peut-être en être la cause.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu manquais souvent l'école! dit Naruto.  
- Oui à ce propos, je crois que ça ne soit pas une bonne idée que tu manques l'école à répétition.  
- Pourquoi? Tu te crois plus malin que moi, le cerveau? »

Sasuke serra les lèvres lorsque la liste des surnoms dont il était affublé s'agrandit avec les dernières paroles du blond. Par contre, il ne répliqua pas. Il était vrai que Naruto n'avait aucun problème à l'école, exactement comme lui. Il se maudit de toujours essayer de trouver des excuses pour ne pas que le blond intègre l'ASEC.

« On arrive bientôt? le questionna Naruto.  
- Pour la centième fois, arrête de me poser la question. Et oui, on y est presque », ronchonna-t-il.

Justement, Sasuke tourna brusquement vers la droite pour s'engouffrer dans la planque de l'ASEC. Naruto, interloqué, le suivit et regarda de tous les côtés, curieux. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce de rassemblement, il y avait plusieurs têtes connues de Naruto. Des gens qu'il avait soit vu au club, soit la veille au cimetière. Tout le monde eut l'air surpris de le voir surgir avec Sasuke et les conversations cessèrent sur-le-champ. Après quelques secondes d'observation, une blonde coupa le silence :

« Salut les garçons! On ne vous attendait pas.  
- Je suis venu vous présenter Naruto pour de bon et à Tsunade aussi.  
- Je vais aller la chercher, intervint Tenten.  
- Alors Naruto, t'as décidé de joindre nos rangs? lui demanda Kiba.  
- Oui, lui sourit le blond.  
- Eh bien, Tsunade va être ravie », lâcha Ino.

À ce moment, une imposante blonde émergea du couloir avec Tenten.

« Naruto! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis enchantée que tu aies changé d'avis! »

L'Uzumaki hocha la tête poliment.

« Si vous n'êtes pas contre, je crois qu'on a le temps pour un petit tournoi. Naruto, j'ai su que tu te débrouillais au combat. Ça serait le moment idéal de nous le démontrer! »

Les membres de l'organisation semblèrent tous comblés face à la proposition. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers une porte verrouillée que Tenten débarra aussitôt. C'était une pièce spacieuse que Sasuke n'avait jamais visitée. Quelques tapis étaient disposés ça et là probablement pour combattre et l'air poussiéreux avait une odeur de renfermé.

« Pas d'armes, c'est du corps-à-corps! » commanda Tsunade.

_Ne me dites tout de même pas que cette bande de malades se bat parfois avec des armes?_, pensa Sasuke.

« Kiba contre Shikamaru! tonitrua leur chef.  
- J'abandonne, s'empressa de déclarer le Nara.  
- Allez espèce de fainéant », lâcha Temari en le poussant jusqu'aux tatamis.

C'est dans la joie que débutèrent les premiers combats : les cris d'acharnement de Temari et la paresse persistante de Shikamaru. Tous ne furent pas surpris de voir accéder aux demi-finales Neji, Gaara et Tenten. Par contre, Naruto fut une révélation pour les membres de l'ASEC. Son talent fut confirmé par les quelques combats qu'il remporta aisément.

« Neji contre Naruto », appela Tsunade.

Ça promettait. L'agile Neji contre l'indocile Naruto. Neji était définitivement un maître dans l'art du combat rapproché mais tout le monde ne put nier le fait que Naruto avait toutes ses chances de l'emporter. Au son d'un mini-gong que Choji prenait malin plaisir à faire tinter, les deux antagonistes amorcèrent une lutte des plus divertissantes. Sasuke ne put qu'être impressionné devant l'aisance du Hyuga mais aussi devant la ténacité du blond. La sueur dévalait sur son visage et tous les muscles de son torse, de son dos et de ses bras se contractaient sous l'effort. Naruto était beau à voir. Son regard brillait et le combat lui allait à ravir. On pouvait facilement sentir la passion pour ce sport émaner de tout son être. Même derrière ses sourcils froncés, on voyait la sérénité qui l'habitait. Néanmoins, malgré tous les efforts de Naruto, ce fut Neji qui sortit victorieux de cet affrontement, non pas sans peine. Tsunade appela les deux autres demi-finalistes et Tenten l'emporta sur un Gaara très humilié. L'ultime combat s'entama sous les acclamations des autres agents. Beaucoup encouragèrent Tenten et huèrent Neji pour le piquer, mais ce dernier n'en tint pas compte et garda son petit air supérieur. Malgré toutes ces tentatives, Neji fut couronné vainqueur de ce mini-tournoi. Dépités par une énième victoire du Hyuga, les agents retournèrent au salon dans l'espoir de se détendre. Ce fut de courte durée car Tsunade les suivit et leur annonça aussitôt :

« J'ai une mission pour certains d'entre vous! »

Shikamaru soupira fortement de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende et il se prit un coup de coude dans l'estomac de la part de Temari, outrée par son insolence.

« Nous avons encore reçu de l'information de provenance ... inconnue sur deux meurtriers qui en auraient lourd sur les épaules. Vous vous souvenez de ce bout de papier avec le nom Sasori, une adresse et une heure? Eh bien on nous a envoyé une date cette fois avec en prime des informations sur son allié : Deidara. Il se trouve que cette date est celle d'aujourd'hui. Gaara, Kiba, Hinata et Temari, je vous envoie en repérage. Selon notre source, vous n'aurez toutefois pas à agir avant tard ce soir. Choji est dans la salle d'ordinateurs, il vous en dira plus. »

Les quatre agents à peine assis se levèrent pour aller voir Choji. Tsunade se tourna vers les autres et s'adressa à eux :

« Quant à vous, je vous laisse seuls ici. J'ai des courses à faire et du matériel à acheter. Je vous laisse la clé. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils. C'était elle qui était chargée des courses normalement. Quelques minutes plus tard, on vit partir les quatre agents chargés d'aller localiser l'endroit et Tsunade ne fut pas bien longue à suivre, si bien qu'il ne resta plus que Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru et Tenten. On ne comptait pas Choji, qui était cloîtré dans son bureau ainsi que Neji, qui était parti un peu avant les autres.

« Puisqu'on a rien à faire, tu pourrais venir avec moi Naruto, lâcha Tenten. Je t'attribuerai une case ainsi que ton équipement.  
- Oui bien sûr », approuva Naruto en se levant du canapé.

Ils partirent jusqu'à la pièce préférée de la spécialiste en armement pour ne laisser derrière eux que deux agents et demi. Oui parce qu'un Shikamaru somnolant dans son coin ne valait pas une personne complète.

« Pourquoi on reste ici au juste? questionna Sasuke.  
- Par précaution, si jamais l'équipe en mission a besoin de renfort. »

[...]

Une heure passa. Ou peut-être deux? Sasuke, Naruto, Ino et Tenten s'occupèrent comme ils purent. Alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une partie de poker, Choji débarqua en trombe.

« Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose! J'ai reçu une alerte de la montre de Kiba et ensuite j'ai tenté de les localiser mais c'est comme si toutes les montres avaient été détruites.  
- Calme-toi Choji! Il n'y a pas un moyen d'aller les aider?  
- Non! Aucun moyen de les retracer! »

Les agents paniquèrent un peu à l'idée que leurs amis puissent être en difficulté.

« Allez, il faut leur faire un peu plus confiance. Ils ne se laisseront pas avoir si facilement. Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils vont rentrer bientôt », lâcha Shikamaru, maintenant réveillé.

Ses paroles les calmèrent un peu et ils attendirent nerveusement leurs équipiers. Du bruit se fit entendre environ trente minutes plus tard et tous se redressèrent rapidement dans l'espoir de voir arriver sains et saufs les quatre agents. Temari et Hinata émergèrent rapidement du corridor et tout le monde fut horrifié de voir, à leur suite, Kiba, soutenu par Gaara et tenant son bras ensanglanté d'une main. Ino se précipita vers lui et l'aida à s'allonger. Kiba geignit mais se retint pour ne pas trop inquiéter la blonde.

« Que quelqu'un tente de rejoindre Tsunade et qu'on m'apporte la trousse de premiers soins dans son bureau! » commanda la Yamanaka.

Les agents moins perturbés se chargèrent des deux tâches hurlées par la blonde. Sasuke se dirigea précipitamment vers le bureau de leur chef et Shikamaru se chargea de rejoindre Tsunade. L'Uchiwa fouilla les tiroirs de fond en comble pour tenter de dénicher la trousse et alors qu'il en dégageait un de tout son fouillis, il tomba sur une photo qui l'abasourdit. Une photo où se trouvait Tsunade, une femme aux cheveux flamboyants mais surtout un homme qui semblait être Naruto en plus vieux et un gamin qui ne pouvait être nul autre que son ami. Il fourra la photo dans sa poche et trouva finalement la trousse de premiers soins. Il retourna dans la pièce principale et la tendit à Ino qui s'appliqua à confectionner à Kiba un bandage de fortune. Shikamaru ne fut pas long à revenir et les informa :

« Je n'ai pas réussi à rejoindre Tsunade, mais je suis tombé sur Sakura. Elle est en route. »

Tous furent soulagés de l'apprendre. Ino caressa les cheveux de son meilleur ami et Kiba lui fit un clin d'œil ressemblant plutôt à une grimace tandis qu'Akamaru vint se blottir contre son maître.

Sakura ne mit pas de temps à arriver et releva tout de suite Ino pour soigner Kiba. La salle était en effervescence et Sasuke, Shikamaru et Naruto s'installèrent sur le canapé pour ne pas nuire.

« Qui est-elle? demanda Naruto.  
- Une étudiante en médecine que Tsunade affectionne beaucoup, les renseigna le Nara.  
- Elle est efficace », constata le blond.

Shikamaru hocha la tête pour approuver. En peu de temps, la plaie de Kiba fut nettoyée et recousue. Temari relata ensuite l'histoire. Apparemment, ils avaient été surpris ce qui n'était pas censé être le cas et Kiba s'était pris une balle dans le bras. Ils en avaient tous bavé mais ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser des deux criminels au bout du compte. Gaara prépara du café pour tout le monde et Sasuke retourna ranger la trousse de premiers soins dans le bureau de Tsunade. Ceci fait, il fit marche arrière avec en tête l'idée de proposer à Naruto d'aller chez lui. Ses projets furent bousillés quand il vit Naruto assis aux côtés de Sakura en pleine conversation. L'Uchiwa décida donc de ne pas les interrompre et de prendre place à la droite de Naruto dans l'espoir que la discussion ne s'éterniserait pas. Leurs échanges concernaient les études de Sakura. Sasuke fut aussi étonné d'entendre ces paroles de la part du blond :

« Faire des études en médecine m'a toujours intéressé! »

Ah oui et depuis quand? Le blond n'avait jamais jugé bon de lui apprendre ça à son sujet.

Leur conversation dura un moment et lorsque Sasuke en eut assez du sourire idiot de Naruto et du rire trop aigu de Sakura, il se leva pour se rendre chez lui seul. Il marcha en essayant de se convaincre que rien de tout cela ne l'affectait et au bout d'une minute il pensa à un adjectif décrivant parfaitement bien son comportement : puéril. Pourquoi tout le troublait autant lorsqu'il était question de Naruto? Alors qu'il se posait toutes sortes de questions, une voix l'interpella derrière :

« Sasuke! Hey! Attends! »

Sasuke reconnu la voix de son ami et s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de le rattraper. Lorsque Naruto arriva à sa hauteur, il prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle et reprit :

« J'avais pensé qu'on rentrerait ensemble, visiblement tu as d'autres plans.  
- Désolé j'ai pas pensé que tu voudrais », lâcha Sasuke.

_Menteur ouais_, se dit-il à lui-même.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas proposé? demanda le blondinet.  
- Ta conversation avait l'air très passionnante, je ne voulais surtout pas l'interrompre, dit le brun, une pointe de dédain perceptible dans le ton de voix employé.  
- Ahhhh, c'est donc ça!  
- Ça quoi? grommela l'Uchiwa.  
- Non rien, assura le blond, tout sourire.  
- Tu fais quoi à me suivre aussi, tu comptes venir chez moi?  
- C'est seulement parce que tu le proposes Sas'ke! »

Le brun grogna en réponse et durant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Sasuke, Naruto se contenta de monologuer sur son expérience d'aujourd'hui à l'ASEC. Une fois arrivée, les deux amis se firent quelques pizzas pochettes et Naruto put constater avec joie que la mauvaise humeur de Sasuke s'estompait graduellement. Ce dernier prépara un lit au blond et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sasuke pour changer leurs vêtements. Pendant que le brun essayait tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose dans lequel Naruto serait confortable, l'Uzumaki sauta sur le lit à plat ventre et soupira fortement.

« J'suis fatigué, et j'ai mal partout. Ce Neji n'y est pas allé de mains mortes.  
- Tu t'es bien débrouillé quand même », lui répondit l'Uchiwa depuis son placard.

Après quelques minutes de recherche et aussi après qu'il se fut lui-même changé, Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto pour lui tendre une paire de jogging dénichée dans le fond d'un tiroir.

« Tiens », lâcha-t-il en lançant les culottes sur son ami.

Sauf que ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Naruto? »

Et ne dit pas un mot non plus.

Sasuke s'approcha et observa plus attentivement son ami. _Merde, ce crétin s'est endormi_, pensa-t-il. Il enfonça légèrement son doigt dans la seule joue visible de Naruto mais il ne fit que plisser le nez.

« Hey Naruto! Allez dégage. »

Aucune réaction.

Sasuke dut se résigner à aller dormir sur le canapé.

[...]

Après des heures d'acharnement à tenter de dormir et à se demander comment Naruto pouvait endurer le supplice qu'était de dormir sur un sofa, le brun en eut assez et retourna se coucher dans son lit double à la droite du blond. Ce dernier semblait dormir comme un bébé et ronflait au point d'en faire trembler les murs, aussi Sasuke le maudit intérieurement pour avoir l'air si bien à son détriment. Il s'endormit en dépit de tout le bruit que Naruto produisait.

[...]

Naruto se réveilla très tôt à l'aurore et la première question qu'il se posa fut : _Où suis-je?_ Après un bref examen des lieux, il en conclut qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Sasuke et que son ami se trouvait même à ses côtés. En y portant plus attention, le blond remarqua que la respiration du brun était plutôt irrégulière. Grâce aux premiers rayons solaires, il put voir de la sueur dévaler le long de son visage. Naruto se demanda à quoi pouvait bien rêver Sasuke pour être aussi agité. À ce moment, Sasuke se releva en sursaut et cacha aussitôt ses yeux de ses mains. Naruto suivit le mouvement et dégagea les mains du visage de son ami avec délicatesse. Plus endormi que réveillé, l'Uchiwa le regarda, hébété, l'air de se demander ce que Naruto pouvait bien foutre dans son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe Sasuke, lui demanda le blond doucement.  
- C'est Itachi, mes parents, ils ..., dit Sasuke en perdant ses mots.  
- C'est bon rendors-toi, c'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Il fit comme dit et se recoucha sur le dos en essayant de remonter la couette que Naruto bloquait en restant assis. Il se rendormit tout de même assez vite tandis que le blond méditait sur le fait que l'hallucination qu'avait eu son ami devait être plus que terrible. Il s'allongea à ses côtés en veillant sur son sommeil désormais paisible après avoir remonté la couette. Sasuke perdait son air sérieux et renfrogné lorsqu'il dormait, c'en était déconcertant. Après s'être redressé sur ses avant bras pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble des cheveux en pagaille du brun, Naruto se moqua silencieusement de ceux-ci. Son regard se promena sur le visage serein de Sasuke et il sourit à cette vue. Par la suite, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et, suivant ses impulsions, Naruto s'avança lentement et posa les siennes dessus. Juste une petite pression, mais qui l'ébranla à un point inimaginable. Il se releva vivement, pas complètement conscient de l'action qu'il venait de poser, mais conscient du fait que cela n'avait rien de normal pour deux amis. Il abandonna le confort du lit et par la même occasion, Sasuke dormant toujours profondément, pour aller prendre une douche dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées en place.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris?

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Laissez une review :)

Bonne année!


End file.
